


Blood Red Rabbit

by sailormarsbars, voguelight (sulfurus)



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Instability, Public Sex, Rimming, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormarsbars/pseuds/sailormarsbars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulfurus/pseuds/voguelight
Summary: If Juyeon wanted to find what he'd been so desperately looking for, he now knew where to look.The Crimson Rabbit. Always surrounded by controversy, almost exclusively invite-only, and had always carried a brooding, dark aura.It was the perfect place to find a vampire.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 148





	Blood Red Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mournancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournancholy/gifts).



> happy halloween motherfuckers im gonna stick my dick in a pumpkin - kyle
> 
> -
> 
> For weeks I was convinced that my dear friends birthday aligns with Halloween and that this Halloween fic will be the perfect gift. Alas, it's not, it's a very late gift (HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRO) but it comes right in time for Halloween.
> 
> This is collaboration is a labor of love and it took a couple of sleepless nights and induced insanity several times. On God I hope it pays out. Big thank you to Connah for reading through this and giving your feedback and fixing our mistakes. Thank you to everyone who suffered my screaming for the past month. Enormous thank you to Kyle, I would never do this without you (literally!!!), I love you. Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIRO!!
> 
> Happy Halloween, motherfuckers.
> 
> -max

With how desperately Juyeon was trying to get inside the club, one would have suspected he would have had at least a little bit of luck trying to wait in line until he's let in. 

Perhaps that would have been the case with a regular club, maybe even any old fetish club with a queue of lace and leather clad individuals lining the wall just like the one this club had. But as luck would have it, the club Juyeon was waiting near was quite far from normal, and that was exactly why he just simply had to get inside the Crimson Rabbit. 

A cigarette hung heavy from his lips, foreign and unpleasant, but it gave him an excuse to keep hanging out around the club's door even after it has been made clear that batting his eyelashes at the bouncer won't get him inside if he doesn't know anyone already. 

He's just waiting, he’d reassure, his friend will come get him soon, no need to kick him for loitering, and also smoking as he waits. The smoke clung to him unpleasantly though, and he was considering abandoning the farce and letting go for the evening when a voice caught his attention. 

It was coming from just around the corner, where the door was. 

"Excuse me? Do you not know who employs you?" The stranger's voice was dangerously low.

"Sorry, sir, they told me to ask everyone, no exceptions. Sir." Juyeon recognized the voice as belonging to the bouncer.

"Do you even know who you're talking to? No, answer me."

"You're Bae Jacob, Sir." 

"That's mister Bae Jacob to you." Jacob didn't sound pleased. 

"Can I have the password please, mister Bae Jacob Sir?"

With the groan that came from Jacob, Juyeon wasn't sure if the bouncer was going to keep his job for much longer.

The cigarette in Juyeon's hand was burnt to the butt, and Juyeon was reminded of its presence with a sharp sting at his fingertips. He couldn't help but let out a yelp as it burned him, and immediately scolded himself internally when the noise brought the attention of the two men by the entrance.

"Hi there," Jacob's voice was so different from how he sounded just seconds before Juyeon almost worried he was a different person. It was sweet and warm, not dangerous at all, just like his smile, but there was something in his eyes that told Juyeon he was definitely talking to someone capable of dealing harm. "You lost or something?"

Juyeon cleared his throat. "Just waiting for someone."

Jacob eyed him up and down. "Alright, just don't catch a cold."

Immediately, Juyeon shivered in the autumn air, despite his jacket providing more than enough heating. It seemed like he would be let off the hook when Jacob turned around to face the bouncer again, probably to have a stern discussion, and he was ready to turn around and leave. Then, the door to the club slammed open. 

"Jacob, what's taking you so long? Your boy toy is asking after you," a loud voice came from inside the club, the speaker just barely obscured from Juyeon's view.

"I'm having some security issues," Jacob replied, his voice sweet and gentle, but expression sour.

The other man laughed. "He's very thorough, isn't he? Come on," the voice got louder as the man slowly stepped outside, and Juyeon was ready to turn around on his heel and leave, unwilling to spy further, yet something kept his feet glued to the pavement for just a second longer. 

The stranger finally walked out, long legs clad in tight black jeans, high nose tilted up as he looked over the scene in front of him. Juyeon couldn’t focus on his beauty though, his eyes immediately falling to the shorter boy trapped in the man’s embrace. A dazed but pleased expression contorted his masculine features, not seeming to care that he was being used as a functioning armrest for the taller man. 

That wasn’t what interested Juyeon the most. No.

The sharp jawline. Bright blonde hair dyed a blazing red at the tips. 

Juyeon knew immediately that he’d seen him before, where he’d seen him before. Knew immediately just how right he was to stake out under the club for so many days on end, knew that he connected the dots right, sure of it with just one glance. How could he need more, if he’s been seeing the same face consistently in his nightmares for months now?

His heart was hammering in his chest and he realized he had to leave immediately if he didn't want to find himself in an unsavory situation. Unfortunately, the two men saw him, too, and leaving fell out of question.

"And who's that?" The taller one asked.

"A lost little lamb, I think," Jacob replied, and his expression finally softened.

The model-like man studied Juyeon for a second, carefully going over all of his features, making him want to both show off and hide himself. In the end, he did neither, and just attempted to hold the stranger's gaze. 

Finally, the stranger smirked. "I think you should come in."

"Actually, I was about to leave," he contradicted himself from just before. He felt like everyone knew he was lying, anyway.

"Really? That's a pity," the tall man tightened his grip around the dazed blonde, making him gasp and squirm slightly. Juyeon couldn't decipher if it was a pleased or a pained noise.

"Hyunjae," Jacob scorned and the tall man waved his hand dismissively at him. 

"Maybe some other time?" Juyeon tried his luck, eyes darting nervously between the three men, the bouncer long forgotten.

"I was hoping you'd say that," the man called Hyunaje replied. "If you ever do, just remember. Follow the red rabbit."

Juyeon nodded, unsure what to make of that. It wasn't until he walked away, until he saw the three men disappear inside the club, until he was already several streets away that he realized that the password was just handed to him.

He finally had his ticket inside. 

The elation of the revelation was short lived as Juyeon remembered that his face was now known to at least two of club regulars, including the club owner, apparently. A quick Google search confirmed that the Bae Jacob in question to indeed be the owner, face true to the picture, and spit out some articles at that, too, most of which Juyeon had already familiarized himself with.

Elusive mafioso Lee Sangyeon seen in Crimson Rabbit, proven false. Celebrity missing after a visit in Crimson Rabbit, later found safe, although on several drugs. Indecent exposure by guests of Crimson Rabbit, case dismissed by the plaintiff. Perhaps most damning of all evidence, the club's brief tie to the case of the Vampire Killer, the serial murderer who plagued the city months before. He was said to be looking for victims in Crimson Rabbit before he was heroically apprehended by a brave sheriff, conveniently caught red handed on the other side of the city, no club name mentioned ever again, as if forgotten.

Again, Juyeon wondered how it could have taken him a TOR and a shady forum to find info on Crimson Rabbit when everything he needed was hidden in plain sight all along. The Crimson Rabbit seemed to always be surrounded by controversy, was almost exclusively invite-only and had always had a brooding, dark vibe. Juyeon figured he would have come across the place himself, sooner or later, had he just sniffed around with enough conviction.

What he really needed the most from the hours and hours of research was the confirmation he received in his suspicions. That he wasn't crazy for believing in what he did. That he wasn't alone in his pursuit of the shadows. That his memories didn't get warped by fear and adrenaline, weren't exaggerated, weren't tales spun by his exhausted mind.

They were flesh and blood. 

Immortal, but not _invincible_. 

* * *

  
  


It’d been three months ago that he’d seen it. _Them_. 

Work had run late that night. So late that Juyeon had missed the last bus and was forced to walk the thirty minutes back to his apartment. He’d done it before enough times that he was past getting pissed about it when it was forced upon him. If he let himself get pissed by every inconvenience life threw at him he'd be stuck in his own wallowing until he died. There was no time for that. 

He'd walked those streets countless times since taking a job in the city, had memorized it like the back of his hand. During the neverending sleepless nights where his apartment walls closed in around him and his mind became an endless loop of harrowed thoughts, he would walk. He’d find himself out in the almost desolate streets to settle his uneasiness, insomnia; an itch he could never scratch.

He’d talked to professionals, had taken the pills and medications prescribed, but it all did nothing to cure him. The problem wasn’t something a pill could fix. It was something much deeper inside him, an emptiness that could never be stitched together.

It was hard to tell if that was what existence was supposed to be. If every other person he came across was living and feeling the same emptiness that he'd found within himself. 

But Juyeon knew it didn’t matter, not really.

Happiness was fleeting, anyway. Luck would eventually run out. In the end, even if he found a glimpse of satisfaction, it would be like everything else in his life. Temporary. 

Even this would be temporary. His job. His apartment. The long walk back home every time he was forced to miss the bus, dragging his feet one after another, asking himself again why he was stuck in that situation, in that job, on that street. Looking for answers in shop windows, in people’s yards, in dark alleys. 

That’s when he'd heard them. They hadn't even tried to be quiet, probably figuring no one would dare stay out on those streets that late at night. On any other day they would've been correct. If only Juyeon hadn't missed the bus. 

"Hyung, hyungie, _hurts_ -"

"It's okay, baby. I know you can take it."

"Sangyeon - hyung, please-"

At first Juyeon had told himself not to look. It was just some assholes using the solitude of the empty street to be indecent, exhibisinistic freaks. All he had to do was walk as quickly and quietly past as he could and they wouldn't even notice him. Just a couple minutes down the sidewalk and he wouldn't even be able to hear the pathetic crying of the younger one anymore. 

Something...something was wrong, though. Maybe with them, maybe with Juyeon. He hadn't been sure then, still wasn't whenever he thought back on it, but something had told him he needed to look, needed to see. Almost like a trance coming over him. 

He hadn't been able to stop himself from taking the few steps forward to stand in front of the entrance to the alley, hadn't been able to stop himself from moving in closer to get a better look at the two men pressed against the brick wall. Closer and closer until he was too close. Still he hadn't been able to make himself turn around, hadn't even wanted to. 

The first thing he'd seen was bright blonde hair, the ends dyed red. The boys' eyes had been closed, his head thrown back against the wall. His plump bottom lip was caught between his teeth, overly sharp canines digging into the pink flesh harsh enough to draw blood. 

"Hyungie, please-" 

Juyeon wasn't sure what sound he heard then. Something wet. Disgusting. Something chilling him to the bone unlike regular sex sounds would. Something not human.

The boy against the wall had cried out, his too long nails dragging against the back of the man pressing him against the bricks. His cries had been loud, too loud, practically echoing against the walls of the alley. He'd rocked his hips against the thick thigh pressed between his legs. 

Back and forth. Back and forth, until he'd finally stilled, head lolling to the side as he took in deep breaths. Even when he'd finally opened his eyes he hadn't seen Juyeon standing there, too busy trembling in the man's grasp. 

It hadn't been until the man pulled away that Juyeon saw what had made the sound. It'd taken a second to register, Juyeon's thoughts cloudy and muddled, like he was watching everything through a fog that no light could penetrate. Even in the haze he could still see it. Could even smell it from how much seemed to gush down the side of the boy’s neck. 

Blood. 

Juyeon had gagged, the smell so vile and thick that furled into his lungs he thought he was going to choke on it. He'd been too loud, the hand slapped over his mouth a moment too late to muffle the sound before it escaped his throat.

The man had turned his head slow. 

Not human. A thing. 

_Creature_ . _Not fucking human_. 

The needlelike canines that protruded from his mouth covered in rivulets of crimson liquid hadn't been human either. Nothing about that man had been human.

He hadn't moved much more than his head to spare a glance back at Juyeon. Just enough to show the blood that covered his chin like a mask, that dripped down the side of his neck further into the neckline of his shirt. Blood was smeared on his cheeks. So much blood. So much fucking blood.

Juyeon had expected the man to be pissed. Had expected being told to fuck off. Had expected a normal fucking human not covered in gore to turn around and look at him. 

Instead he'd gotten a demon who'd only muttered the word, "Run."

So he did. 

He ran and ran, breathless, until he reached his apartment and slammed the door shut.

It'd taken him a minute to get the locks into place, his hands fumbling from how hard he shook every time he tried to keep a grip on the latches. The second the final lock had clicked into place he'd collapsed against the door, nails scratching at the wood as he struggled to stay upright. 

Nothing about that had been right. _Nothing_. It hadn't been normal. Those two...they hadn't been human. A human couldn't do that, could they? The canines, the dark eyes, the blood. Christ, the blood. The stench of it still clung to Juyeon's clothes, still soured in his nostrils on every deep inhale he took. 

What had he just witnessed? What the fuck had he just seen? 

There had only been one word in his mind that had made sense. He’d refused to let himself believe it, though. It wasn't human, no. What he’d witnessed was nothing close to human, but the thought of something supernatural was absurd.

The one word that kept popping into his mind he tried so hard to ignore, but they weren't real. Vampires weren't real. It wasn’t possible. Whatever the fuck he had seen couldn't have been vampires. Believing it was a vampire attack he witnessed would make him fucking insane, and Juyeon was not insane. He was just tired, seeing things. Maybe it was a prank, maybe, maybe, maybe. 

It didn't matter anyway, he told himself. He was home safe as he could be, ten stories and many locked doors between him and whatever the fuck those men were. And he had a sound resolve to go to bed, forget, and never think about that incident again. Banish it from his memory. 

Vampires weren't real. They couldn't be, for the sake of Juyeon’s sanity.

Had it worked, Juyeon’s life would have definitely been different, perhaps better. But it didn’t.

Forgetting would have been a luxury, and he was a simple man, not allowed the gold and the splendor. All he got was a nightmare, instead, and a pillow wet with tears. The memory haunted him and demanded he revisit it, pick up more confidence that vampires are the only realistic answer, get himself lost in the mind-numbing shudder again. 

That one word echoed in his mind again and again, every waking hour of his day and then again at night. Vampire. Bloodsucking and painfully real, a shadow and smoke for him to try and catch.

Visions of the attack visited him almost nightly. When he was awake, he could recall the vampire’s words perfectly clearly. ‘Run’, he said, and Juyeon never ran harder. During the night, his subconscious helpfully supplied different phrases.

“You’re next,” the vampire would hiss, and Juyeon would wake up in cold shivers.

“I can see you,” was what Juyeon could swear he heard on other occasions, and it would stay with him for the entire day, making him feel vulnerable, naked, seen.

“Come find me,” the vampire said in one of the nightmares, and just like before, Juyeon knew he didn't have a choice.

The only way to stop the hauntings was to do just that, he realized quickly. 

Try to find him, try to find more traces of what the monster could have been, learn all he could. Learn that he’s not the only one who believes what he saw, that there must be blood sucking monsters hiding in the shadows, walking the streets just like humans do. 

They were all calling them vampires and doing so without shame or worry in sounding insane. At first it served to make Juyeon feel sane, comforted in what he believed to be true. The longer he read though, the less convinced he was of their accountability, faith lost somewhere between the third account of a supposed vampire sighting on the same night and a hateful thread against young adult novels.

Not one of them seemed to have the same goal as Juyeon did. Although the sentiment of the soul-shaking distress seemed to connect them all, most of the people on the forums seemed to want one of two things. Either to find proof that their favourite celebrities were vampires, or to find the first available monster and offer themselves to it on a silver platter. 

Some had even succeeded, giving chilling, detailed descriptions of the heavenly feeling of being fed upon, and then mysteriously disappearing from the web. Such occurrences only led the other fanatics on, gave them hope, added to their resolve. They did next to nothing for Juyeon.

It wasn’t until he ventured into the deeper, darker parts of the internet that he found satisfaction. All of the hassle of setting up a secure VPN away from any traces of his credit, getting a TOR, a buffer phone, spending sleepless nights coding the blank hard drives to redirect his stored data had been worth it, he decided, after seeing one specific post on one specific forum.

_pigbloodbucket: How do I protect myself from an attack?_

_Just as seen above. I think I’ve angered one of the dudes who prowl on the East coast. Would like to get some protection before my ass is grass._

_↳LustyCountess: Why Did You Mess With Something You Can’t Protect Yourself From? You’re Giving All Of Us A Bad Name._

_↳ssm98: Us being who? Calm down @LustyCountess_

_↳catmetal99: surround yourself with silver and crosses. it burns Them to touch it. also if you can get some holy water, it doesnt to that much damage alone but helps weaken Them._

_↳catmetal99: if everything else fails… get a hawthorn stake._

_↳pigbloodbucket: Thank you. Can you private message me for more?_

  
  


It was as if a light was lit in the darkness, a flash of precisely what he needed, wanted. Real information on how to deal with the complex shadows in the dark, something palpable in a sea of delusions and wishes. 

Activity on the dark web was difficult, but not impossible to track. Rather than hacking skills and information it required time and attention and consistency, three things Juyeon was able to provide. The effort put in was all returned and paid back in full when Juyeon caught a flash of text. 

_Browsing the topic: COVENS_

_redvalerian: so where do you think the coven from the eastern part of the city resides? if you've caught any thing on them._

_↳lepetit.lamia: the crimson rabbit for sure. I have proof._

_↳ssm98: don't mention this name here._

_↳FangBanger69: Absolutely agreed. It has to be a coven, even if not the eastern one, there's no way these guys are all human. Especially the bar owner and the tall guy who brings in people from the line under the club._

  
  


Sure enough, after just a few moments, the name of the club was edited out, and the discussion continued without mentioning any particular club by name.

A quick google search told Juyeon that the Crimson Rabbit was a fetish club, and showed several controversies regarding it, all in efficient blurbs for Juyeon to consume. Several people on the forum were positive about how it had to be a lair of freaks and lamented their inability to get inside, to get closer to the bar owner or to the several handsome employees, but that was not what piqued Juyeon's interest.

  
  


_Browsing the topic: SERVITUDE_

_vampdaddy: please I don’t even care about the protection aspect can’t I do it without that ? I don’t mind having to serve I really would do anything to get drunk out of… I spent at least 10 nights standing in line under the [redacted] and waiting for at least one of the vampires to pick me up and drink from me. I swear. I would do anything. to be a victim. the guys from the north are too hard to catch but they would work too if they wanted me_

_↳ssm98: don’t mention the club name._

_↳catmetal99: you can’t avoid the servitude if you become a thrall. just how They won’t be able to avoid having to protect your sorry ass. obviously They’ll pick servants carefully before drinking._

_↳lepetit.lamia: Being sucked out of won’t make you a thrall, drinking their blood will. Better don’t drink anything that’s being offered to you, not even water._

  
  


It was the certainty with which the most informed sources spoke. 

If anything was enough to make Juyeon go out into the field and try to have a third degree encounter, it was the promise of success the Crimson Rabbit carried with him.

* * *

  
  
  


It wasn't until three weeks after his encounter outside the club that Juyeon finally stepped his foot inside its walls.

He wasn't sure why, but he expected the place to be repulsive, filled with the smell of sweat, blood, piss. Filled with sex. He'd expected to curl his nose and furrow his brows in disgust. He'd expected an array of freaks with no care for decency or posterity, covered in their filth as they fucked on every available surface. Each account of guest experiences that he's read made it clear that by whispering the password to the bouncer and crossing the threshold, walking down the cement stairs, he's entering a dangerous world of depravity. 

What he didn't expect was a standard club logo stamp to his forearm and a fully clothed coat check taking his jacket.

The interior of the club was classy, surprisingly so for something with no windows and tired bouncers. No stench, not even of cigarette smoke, and no unsavory looking figures. Just mood lighting, the heat of many bodies packed together in a closed space and the thumping bass, getting louder the closer Juyeon got to the bar. 

The place was spacious, at least more so than Juyeon had expected it to be, all black leather and dark wood and red lighting. Between the columns and the tall backs of the sitting booths there was a lot of privacy to be had if desired. Closer to the bar though, the seats thinned out and left space for the dance floor and a small stage, barely a step above the walking level, close enough to all the seats to provide a great view. When Juyeon walked in it was occupied with a spanking horse, and a naked girl draped over it. He turned his eyes away quickly, and instead approached the bar.

He never considered himself much of a club person and he wondered if it showed as he tried to maneuver through the crowd, attempting to not draw any attention to himself. The more he looked, though, the more he realized he managed to make himself blend in with his helpless attempt at eyeliner and black, see through shirt. The knowledge didn’t ease the thumping of his heart, though, as he threw his eyes around. 

There were people looking at him with focused eyes. It made his skin crawl, not knowing what their true intentions were. 

Juyeon ignored the feeling of those eyes on him as he walked to the bar, sliding onto an empty stool as he kept his gaze forward at the man pouring shots for a group of women at the other end. From the angle he was at he could only see the side of the bartender's face. A high bridged nose and thin lips curled up into a grin. 

Oh. He knew that face. Hyunjae. 

He looked down at his lap when Hyunjae began to make his way over, hoping that he wouldn't be recognized.

He was not so lucky.

"I see the lamb found his way back to us." Hyunjae said, leaning in just a bit too close. His eyes were dark even under the strobing red lights. "I was hoping you'd come."

"Really?" Juyeon asked, balancing his chin on his palm as he met Hyunjae's gaze. It was intense, but not in a way that made him feel unwelcome. More like a piece of meat seconds away from the butcher's knife. "Surprised you even remember my face."

Hyunjae tilted his head to the side, the grin on his face widening just a bit. "I always remember the pretty ones."

"You think I'm pretty?"

"In case you haven't noticed, little lamb," Hyunjae leaned in even closer, his lips beside Juyeon's ear and breath hot as he whispered. "Half of this club is staring at you. _Waiting_ for you." He pulled back then, a smile on his lips unlike the others. This one Juyeon couldn't read. "But I know you're not interested in that. I can't help but wonder what you're really looking for."

Juyeon let his gaze fall to Hyunjae's neck. A few bruises that hadn't properly healed yet, one with the fading indents of teeth, but no tattoo, no rabbit. Nothing. 

"I'm not quite sure yet." Juyeon said, pulling out his card. "But I'll start with a Black Sangria."

Two drinks later and Juyeon decided to explore.

Alcohol slowly pumping through his veins was enough to have him a little braver. Enough so he could easily ignore the people watching him as he made his way to where a small crowd of people was beginning to converge. 

Even with everything else Juyeon had seen that had led him to this point, the view that emerged once he slid past the last person blocking his view was something otherworldly entirely. 

One larger, older man with rough looking hands gripped the end of a leash in a fist so tight Juyeon could see the whites of his knuckles. His free hand was braced on the body bent over the table in front of him, keeping a silk skirt pushed up far enough to expose the person's ass and thighs. At first Juyeon wasn't sure if it was a woman or man, but a better view of where lace panties were pushed aside was enough to confirm it as a man. His head was held up by the leash hooked to a spiked black collar, dark brown hair sticking to his neck with sweat. 

The man standing ran his hand down the length of the other man's back, far enough it reached his ass. A sharp sound of skin on skin made Juyeon jump, not even realizing that the smaller man had been spanked until he twisted, his neck straining against the leash. 

"Stay still." The older man said, bringing his hand down again. 

The smaller man turned his head back, looked out at the crowd watching him as his panties got ripped in half and one of his legs pushed up onto the table.

Juyeon couldn't help how the pace of his heart picked up faster, his eyes stuck on the plush lips painted blood red with smeared lipstick. A bit of drool slid down his chin, his tongue poking out to catch it before it fell. 

He was gorgeous, and all Juyeon wanted to do was touch. 

The older man leant down, spread one of the smaller man's cheeks and spit right onto his exposed hole. He spread it with his thick fingers, not hesitating or taking the time to be gentle before he began to push it inside. It made Juyeon cringe, knowing it couldn't be pleasant in the slightest. 

Despite that, the smaller man moaned, loud and broken. He bounced his hips back to meet every flick of the older man's wrist, moaning out every time. 

It was fake. Juyeon knew better than to believe for a second that it was anything but fake, a show for the dominant. Yet, no one around him seemed to notice or care, watching even more intently as the older man pushed in a second finger after spitting once more. They simply enjoyed the show, perhaps none the wiser, or perhaps uncaring.

It all ended abruptly, though, as the smaller man grabbed at the leash and pushed himself into a standing position. The top half of his dress was pushed down past his shoulders to expose his collarbones, one side ripped enough to show his chest. His skin was pale, almost translucent except a flash of ink on his skin, just above a nipple, startlingly contrasting his complexion, shaped like a puff of smoke or...

A little black rabbit. 

He checked his phone again, too tense to remember the forum answers word by word.

_FangBanger69: It's a whole fucking Coven, I swear. Have you seen the tattoo on the bartender's neck? There’s no way that isn’t the crest. If you go in look at his wrists too. They’re covered in little pinpricks. Not needle marks either. Bite marks._

_↳ LustyCountess: The Red Rabbit? I’ve Seen It. Perhaps It Is On Another Worker There As Well. We Should Keep An Eye Out._

_↳nyucunt1305: whats the crest like…….. maybe i’ve seen it too……….._

_↳FangBanger69: It’s red, looks kind of like a rabbit, or a cloud of smoke. Didn’t get a closer look, the bartenders are always swarmed by patrons._

  
  


His fingers trembled as he closed the forum app and turned his gaze back up. A voice inside of his head told him that that’s it, that’s the crest, that’s the puff of smoke looking rabbit that someone saw on the bartender before. The color might have been different but the shape couldn’t have been an accident, he told himself, and he wanted to believe it so bad.

He needed to get a closer look, but it was too late. 

Both the men were standing now, the younger adjusting his dress till it covered his chest once again. The tattoo was covered and he was leaving, pushing at the older man until he gave in, his grip on the leash going tight once again. It was only a second before the younger was being pulled along by the leash, stumbling through the club until he was gone from sight. 

It took a few minutes before Juyeon was able to slow his heartbeat. He’d had to find a secluded couch to sit at, away from watchful eyes that felt like pinpricks on his back. 

_A little black rabbit_.

The forums had all said red. A red rabbit shrouded by smoke, almost the color of blood. The rabbit on the man’s skin hadn’t been red, but the similarities were still enough to have Juyeon lightheaded with the possibility of a real trail.

Was it really enough, though?

The similarities were there, but there were too many uncertainties in play. It was too dark to see anything properly, especially a small tattoo from afar. It’d only been a split second he’d seen it, there and gone just as quickly.

In order to start thinking about his next steps, he didn’t have room for error. He had to be absolutely sure.

Otherwise he’d just be chasing a rabbit down a hole he wasn’t sure he’d be able to find the end of.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Juyeon looked up at the sound of a familiar voice, annoyance prickling at the sight of Hyunjae. No matter where he turned, the man seemed to be there. Watching, waiting for Juyeon’s true intentions to slip through the cracks.

“Yeah.” Juyeon said, letting the shoulder of his top slip down his arm. “It’s...different than what I was expecting.”

Juyeon let his eyes dart down to the two drinks Hyunjae held in his hands. Another Black Sangria, and something in a dainty wine glass that looked a deep, repulsive red. Thick and smooth. Not punch, he thought. Not a Bloody Mary, either. 

“What _did_ you expect?” Hyunjae asked, taking the seat across from Juyeon without invitation. He kept his eyes glued to the exposed sliver of skin on Juyeon’s arm as he set the Black Sangria to Juyeon’s side of the table.

Juyeon picked up the drink but didn’t take a sip. “Not something nearly as nice as this.” 

“You keep up with the stories about us?” Hyunjae leaned back in his seat, the stem of the wine glass held delicately between his slim fingers. 

“A few.” Juyeon said. “They’re all just rumors, though, aren’t they?”

Hyunjae smiled. “A few.”

“So some of them are true then?” Juyeon asked, but from what he could tell, Hyunjae knew he was playing dumb. Still he leaned forward, widening his eyes.

“Maybe.” Hyunjae said, taking a sip from his drink. “Why do you wanna know? You a reporter?”

“Nothing like that.” Juyeon shook his head. “Just curious.”

“Just curious…” Hyunjae hummed, stared into his glass as he swirled his drink around. “You know what they say about lambs who wander too far from the pasture?”

Juyeon crossed his arms over his chest, falling back against the leather seat. He did not bother keeping his tone polite as he asked, “What’s that?”

Hyunjae’s eyes were dark when he met Juyeon’s gaze. “They get eaten by the wolf.”

Juyeon couldn’t help but scoff. “That a threat?”

“No. A warning.” Hyunjae said. “I’d hate to see someone as pretty as you get swallowed up in all this…” He raised his free hand, waving it in the air for just a second. It was enough to let the sleeve of his silk top fall down his arm to expose his wrist. “Chaos.”

Juyeon swallowed. “I see. So you don’t want me to come back?”

Hyunjae laughed, and stood from his seat. “No.” He said, stepping over to lay a hand on Juyeon’s shoulder. “I want you to come back. That’s why I need you to _leave_ in one piece.”

He was left alone then, Hyunjae disappearing into the crowd towards the bar. When Juyeon looked back to the table Hyunjae’s drink was still there. Barely drank from, the glass still nearly full. Hyunjae wanted him to look inside. _Taste_ it. 

It wasn’t hard to tell what it was. A test. Hyunjae wanted to see just how cunning, or how _stupid_ , he really was.

Juyeon didn’t need to drink the liquid. He knew what was inside. Would have known just by the sight of it, even if Hyunjae had not given himself away so recklessly.

All it’d taken was a slip of his sleeve to expose his wrist. 

Just a few seconds of carelessness to expose the little black rabbit encased in smoke. 

  
  


His apartment was warm when he stepped back inside, a relief against the goosebumps spattered across his arms.

It’d been only an hour since the spectacle at the club, since he’d spoken to Hyunjae. He hadn’t stayed long after their conversation, avoiding Hyunjae’s eye as he slipped back into the chilly night air.

His plan originally had been to stay in the club for a few hours, to observe, take in, avoid engagement. Catalogue all his experiences and recount them on the forum; ask if anyone else has witnessed anything similar, expecting to only barely get a hint of anything interesting. Instead, he got more than he bargained for. And a headache that crept over him like a shadow.

Perhaps if he was only forced to deal with Hyunjae's ministrations he'd be fine, Juyeon mused as he took his jacket off and discarded it to the side. Perhaps he'd be able to take a few deep breaths and calm down and immediately get more information on the rabbit and the smoke, he wondered as he kicked his boots off, frantic and messy. Maybe he would even observe more, notice more, actually take valuable notes if his mind wasn't stuck on replaying the few minutes of indecency he'd witnessed.

It was the slim man's fake moan echoing against the walls and columns and softly sinking into the crowd. It was the lack of shame in his eyes as he let himself be laid bare. It was his pale chest, fragile, glistening with black ink and a promise of more, so much more.

Juyeon felt powerless. His headache grew like a shadow grows with the setting sun, until he was a mass of cords and barbed wire laced with alcohol, making his way onto his bed, tangling into his bedsheets. 

Before he could realize what he was doing, his hand was traveling south into his pants, gripping his cock right at the base. It was stiff, and Juyeon whined with shame. The image was haunting, wrists and chests exposed for Juyeon to take in. Desperation clawed at his insides at the memory and he gave into it, let his desire take control over him, let himself thrust into his closed fist. 

He let himself moan at first, and then clamped a hand shut over his own mouth when the distress in his own voice scared him. It was almost like the first attack, that thought swirled in the back of his mind, and disappeared with another thrust. Just like when he watched that demon, that monster, suck blood and life from an unsuspecting victim. 

Another thrust, another moan, another memory of how the vampire smiled, of how wanton the limp puppet was in his arms. Another stumble of his hips, another recollection of how dazed, pleased, overcome with fear the man was. 

Breathing was difficult just like it was then. His body was just as hot as it was then. He wanted to scream just like then, heart beating a mile an hour, pupils blown wide, reliant on bare instinct. As Juyeon bit into his own wrist, hard, teeth rolling across the hard bone and sinking into flesh, he realized once again just how similar lust and fear were. As he tasted copper on his tongue, teeth now ripping through his own skin, he realized he doesn’t care he can’t tell them apart. 

Perhaps he never could, he wondered as he washed the bloodstain off his bedsheets, red seeping off in a familiar stream, leaving behind an honest, tried brown mark. Another secret that will get washed off with just a bit of chemistry, a mystery to be beaten with the right reaction. Like a school sweetheart threatening to take her own life, for Juyeon to placate and bandage. Like a best friend’s red eyes and a bleeding nose, for Juyeon to carry home and nurse back into soberness. Like a cat hit by a car, for Juyeon to cry over, to take into his hands, carry to the sandbox, bury, wash his hands, get asked what’s wrong. Get told that are you crazy, what are you doing, it’s dangerous.

Not lust then, he only realized the next day, forced to come face to face just how deeply he didn’t know himself. Lust comes with something else, something less easy to pinpoint. Adrenaline, though, still tasted the same, and it was the taste of life.

Two days after the spectacle in the club Juyeon finally posted his recollection of the events on the forum. It was a simple comment confirming the existence of the rabbit tattoos, commenting on the blood, thick, viscous blood in Hyunjae’s glass, assuring that he had even seen the crest. It wasn’t much, but it got him what he needed.

A notification popped up when he refreshed the forum, no unsavory noise or fanfares, just a small, red symbol above the private message icon.

_ENCRYPTED_

_lepetit.lamia: what did you say you want to know?_

_lepetit.lamia: you seem to be very observant. I think we could help each other out._

_lepetit.lamia: I give you some info, you give me some in exchange, how does that sound?_

Juyeon’s grin grew so wide it almost hurt his jaw. He typed out his answer simply, too jittery to beat around the bush, too giddy to try and fool people smarter than him.

_11efanu: how do you hunt a vampire?_

  
  


* * *

  
  


Looking for a lead when you don’t know what the lead really is makes you feel stupid, or at least it made Juyeon feel so. It didn’t matter to him how much he researched, how much information he’s gathered, how many layers of intrigue he’d unpeeled to get where he was. At that moment, he was just a pretend detective at a crime scene, dwarfed by the task in front of him, unsure of his footing. 

Nothing had changed in the weeks that’d passed since Juyeon last stepped inside the club. The faces were a mix of similar and unfamiliar as he pushed his way through them. The spanking horse from before was now occupied by a man with a plump ass and another man standing above him with a riding crop, and Juyeon found himself averting his gaze easily. He didn’t pay anyone much mind, ignoring whatever eyes lingered on him as he made his way to the bar, fueled by purpose.

He only stopped for a moment, unable to hold back his curiosity as he overheard three girls speaking amongst themselves. A private conversation, but loud enough for them to hear each other over the thumbing bass. Loud enough for Juyeon to eavesdrop without being too obvious.

“Did you hear that Yunho went missing since the last time he was here?” The only standing girl said, her long orange hair cascading down her back in gentle waves. Her voice was soft, but the annoyance in her tone was evident. Whoever Yunho was she was not fond of him. “His girlfriends’ been going crazy looking for him.”

“Yeah, she even called me asking where he was.” The one with short pink hair said, her lip curled in distaste. “Like I’d fucking know where that creep is.”

“I don’t even know why she cares.” The third one said, her long blonde hair decorated with small red gems that glinted under the light. They matched the ones patterned across her cheeks. “He’s always fucking that little bitch that he left with last time. Doesn’t even try to hide he’s cheating on her with that _cockslut_.”

That conversation alone was enough to keep the resolve in his brain burning clear and cold. Enough to remind him of his goal, why he couldn’t give up. Reminded him to do the only thing you can do when there’s nothing else to be done: observe. 

He knew who they were talking about. The display from the previous time he was here was burned into his memory. It couldn’t be coincidence that they meant the two men from before. He’d watched them leave, how the smaller man had no real interest in what they were doing. Like it was all a means to an end, but not the one the rest of the club goers assumed. 

Juyeon could see through all of that.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself, and reminded himself of the plan ahead of him. Perhaps if he was any less quick of a thinker, any less dedicated, he’d only have one single plan, but Juyeon was who he was, and so a labyrinth of different routes burned brightly in his mind. A myriad of choices, all pointing to the same result, meticulously put together over time, every bad outcome predicted to the best of his abilities and prepared for.

Yet, the second he heard the three women discuss the man from the night before, he realized he only cared about one particular path. One that involved the _cockslut;_ the man aiding in another man’s disappearance, the man with a flash of an inky rabbit on his chest. The most real, palpable trace yet.

Making his way between dancing people and through dark corridors, he kept his eyes peeled for something, anything, that could have had to do with the man. A flash of skirt perhaps, maybe another tattoo, maybe an enamored loser. Maybe something out of ordinary, or out of the ordinary that is the reality of a fetish club. He wasn’t sure what that would be, and he could only hope that he’ll know what it is when he finds it. 

And then he found it.

Found _him_ , sitting on the bar, long legs rested against a barstool, playing with the leash dangling from his collar, red and leather, perfection. 

The gorgeous man from before, the one whose indecent exposure was burned into Juyeon’s subconscious permanently. The one with what could well be the crest inked on his chest. The one gossiped about bravely but without a name drop. The one lead Juyeon was almost certain of and was afraid won't ever see again.

The man laughed at a comment from the bartender, head thrown back as laughter shook his lithe frame, covering his mouth with his dainty hand, fingernails painted glossy black. He was a vision, but Juyeon couldn’t focus on how gorgeous he was, not anymore. Not when his eyes were fixed on the stranger’s teeth. Just a little too sharp, canines just a little too long. Almost straight and white enough to go unnoticed if you weren’t looking for anything, but Juyeon was, and he knew what he was seeing. 

Fangs.

Approaching the bar was both a challenge and something Juyeon did on autopilot. 

"Hey," he tried to get the bartender's attention, but the man was too enveloped in his discussion with the twink on the counter. 

"... pretend to care." The bartender put the shaker down with fervor, only letting Juyeon catch the tail end of the sentence.

"Do you want me to tell Jacob that there's a problem?" The pretty man asked and the bartender’s hands trembled enough for him to clatter and clunk several glasses together.

“Fucker.” The bartender spit.

“Sorry? Didn’t catch that.” 

The bartender was drilling holes into the floor with his eyes when he muttered, “There’s no problem to inform Jacob of.” 

Juyeon wasn't sure if he was more confused about the context of the conversation or about how heavily the bartender managed to ignore him. Perhaps that was a good thing after all, he thought, as he remembered to rotate the silver cross ring on his index finger until it was pointing inside, safely hidden, but ready to burn anyone his hand touches. 

"Hey," he tried again, and this time got the bartender's attention. His face switched from flustered to casually polite in less than a second. 

"What can I get you?" 

"Coke with rum," he tried, and received a nod of confirmation.

Juyeon tried to keep an air of indifference to himself, leaning against the bar as he watched the bartender grab a small glass and fill it with ice. With every passing second Juyeon grew more and more sure that it would be impossible to keep his eyes off of the man next to him. 

It was different from the last time, more daring, more seductive. Red fishnets peeking from underneath leather booties, running up right until their lacy end, pinned in place with a taut garter belt. A red leather skirt that was tight on his thighs and hips, leaving nothing to the imagination. A tiny black top that exposed so much more skin, with lacing looking so flimsy it begged to be undone.

His collarbones and shoulders had light spatterings of glitter that matched the glint brushed across his cheeks, down the length of his neck, leading Juyeon’s gaze to the black leather band wrapped around his throat. A collar, and a leash dangling from it, begging to be grabbed, asking to be pulled, to be- 

"Here. Hope you enjoy it." 

Juyeon forced his gaze away from the man in red, taking the glass and still ice cold bottle of coke from the bartender and sliding it closer to himself after quickly paying.

He didn't want to drink too much. Just enough to calm his nerves., knowing he needed to be sober if he truly wanted to pull his plan off. Letting his guard down was out of question when his life was at stake,but he reasoned that just one drink wouldn’t harm him. Besides, it helped him blend in, he told himself and took a sip, letting the alcohol scratch his throat on the way down.

The mysterious man was right next to him, begging for Juyeon’s attention, calling his eyes to him, and Juyeon could only resist for so long. Aware that he would only get one shot at the conversation, he forced himself to keep looking away until he figured out the right combination of words that would get him the best result. Was it a pickup line? Was it a disinterested approach? Was it--

"If you're gonna stare at me like I'm a piece of meat you might as well talk to me too." The man's voice rang silver and copper when he addressed Juyeon, no trace of the scathing banter from before.

Juyeon's grip on the glass went tight, his knuckles aching as he allowed himself to look directly at the man next to him. He'd seen his body and what it looked like when it was shaking and sweaty with pleasure. Had seen his face with his eyes closed and bottom lip caught between too sharp teeth. Had heard his voice as he'd whined, begged to get fucked. 

It was nothing compared to what he looked like sat on the bar, confident and smug as he stared down at Juyeon with dark eyes. 

Juyeon swallowed down his anxiety with a sip of his drink, trying his damndest to look casual but interested as he spoke, “Am I that obvious?”

The man laughed, hiding it behind an elegantly held hand. “Just a bit.” He said, placing his hand just a little too close to Juyeon’s. “I’m not complaining, though.”

“No?” Juyeon quirked a brow, unable to help how a sense of pride started to brew. He knew he looked good but to hear it from the man beside him? That was enough to boost his ego to dangerous heights. “See something you like then?”

The man tilted his head, opened his legs just enough that his skirt rode a bit up his thighs. The smile that curled his plush lips was terrifying as it was alluring. “Maybe. I’d probably like it more if I knew your name.”

“Juyeon.” It seemed almost instinct to offer it up readily, not a moment of hesitation to hold him back. 

“Chanhee.” The man said, ring clad fingers drumming against the bar’s polished wood for just a second before he slid himself a bit closer to Juyeon. He kept his legs spread, not bothering to pull down his skirt as it continued to ride up. “I think this is the part where you buy me a drink, Juyeon.”

“Oh, yeah?” Juyeon couldn’t help but chuckle. A brat. If he managed to get Chanhee back to his apartment things would certainly get interesting. “Can I get you a drink, then, Chanhee?”

“Well I’d never say no to a free drink.” Chanhee’s expression went to one of contempt in a split second as he turned to look at the bartender who was finishing up with another few patrons further down the bar. “Kevin!”

The bartender, apparently named Kevin, looked up from the shots he had just finished pouring with an equally nasty expression distorting his sharp features. Despite the look of annoyance he set the bottle in his hand down and made his way back down the bar.

“What?” Kevin asked, not looking at Juyeon even once. He kept his narrowed eyes fixated on Chanhee.

“Bloody Mary.” Chanhee said. “Be a good boy and make it quick.”

“Fine.” Kevin said, already turning his back and grabbing the necessary items. He turned his head just a bit, looking back at Chanhee with an expression Juyeon couldn’t quite read. His tone was nothing but self-satisfied as he asked, “How bloody do you want it?”

It wasn’t hard to miss how Chanhee’s lips pressed into a thin line, or how his hands balled into fists. It especially wasn’t hard to miss how the smile that formed on his lips was nothing but venomous. “Jacob is just upstairs. Want me to go get him?”

That time Kevin tried to seem less scared but Juyeon could see how his thin frame trembled. 

“No.” Kevin said, going back to making the drink. “No need.”

Chanhee said nothing when the drink was presented to him, only giving a small scowl. He took a small sip before setting it on the bar and sliding it away. “So,” He finally said, legs swinging languidly, “What’d you think of the show?”

Juyeon almost choked on his drink, managing to swallow it down without hacking up a lung. He tried his damndest to seem confused when he asked, “What do you mean?” Though he knew exactly what Chanhee was talking about. Last time they were at the club at the same time. When Chanhee was bent over and begging to be fucked. 

Chanhee didn’t even try to hide the snort he let out, his lips turning up into an impish grin. “Don’t play dumb. You know exactly what I’m talking about. I saw you watching.”

Juyeon licked his lips, carefully weighing out his answer, before deciding to dodge. “Well, I’m flattered you remember me.”

“Don’t be,” the answer came more quickly than he’d like it. “The only reason I do is because you looked so goddamn awkward standing there.”

“Well then, I forfeit,” Juyeon started raising his hands in a mock-giving up gesture, and then lowered them hastily when he realized how sharply Chanhee’s eyes are following them. There was no way he’d miss the glint of the silver cross between his fingers. Fortunately, the bartender finished the drink just then and Juyeon could occupy himself with paying.

“So?” Chanhee’s voice came from much closer than before. As the boy leaned over to grab his bloody mary, he wound up half suspended above Juyeon.

“So what?” He asked, breathless.

“How did you like the show?” Chanhee slowly guided the straw into his shapely, red mouth, and took a sip. Juyeon was aware of how badly he was staring, but found himself unable to peel back.

“I loved it, of course. Although I have the feeling I enjoyed it more than you did,” he didn’t mean to confess, but with the weight of Chanhee’s gaze on him, he felt like he had to.

Chanhee furrowed his brows in discontent. “What do you mean?”

“It was fake, wasn’t it?” Juyeon asked, and Chanhee scoffed. “All the moans.”

“And how can you tell?”

"You don't have to moan like a whore to convince people you feel good." Juyeon said, taking the last sip of his drink to empty the glass. "Makes for a nice show, sure. But that's all it was. A show."

Chanhee hummed, looking as if he was contemplating for a moment. The whites of his eyes seemed to disappear under the strobing lights, nothing left but dark pupils with flashes of red. "You think you could make me feel better than he did?"

Juyeon smiled. As if it'd be hard. "I know I could." 

Juyeon's breath caught in his throat as one of Chanhee's slim fingers hooked underneath the edge of his choker, tugging him up with a tug harsher than he'd been expecting. His feet met the ground and he let Chanhee move him until they were perfectly eye to eye, Juyeon between Chanhee's legs. 

"I've been told that a lot, you know." Chanhee said, trailing the finger he'd had in Juyeon's choker slowly down his neck. "All these men say that they can make me feel good. That they'll be the best I've _ever_ had." 

With the hand missing the ring braced on Chanhee's waist, Juyeon leaned forward. Close enough until their foreheads were touching, their lips only an inch apart. He could see Chanhee's eyes more clearly now, felt himself getting pulled in the longer he stared. 

"You don't think I'll be any different?" Juyeon said, letting his nails dig into the soft flesh of Chanhee's waist. He could feel how Chanhee shivered.

Chanhee's hands slid up Juyeon's shoulders until he placed them on the back of his neck, thumbs pressing against his jugular. "I don't know." He said, sighing. "You're probably just all talk like the others."

"Maybe." Juyeon said, tugging Chanhee closer to him, until he had no choice but to wrap his legs around Juyeon's waist. It rode his skirt up far enough that Juyeon had a clear view of Chanhee’s lacy panties. He was going to go insane with the want to drag his tongue across the lace, feel Chanhee's cock harden under his tongue. "Wouldn't hurt to let me try."

“You gonna be the best I’ve ever had, Juyeonie?” Chanhee asked as he leaned in ever so closer, lips just barely brushing against Juyeon’s. 

“I’ll be damn close.” 

Chanhee took the initiative then, closing the gap between them. The kiss was every bit as hungry and smooth as Juyeon imagined it would be. Chanhee moved against him in a rehearsed, deliberate way, red hot despite how cool his skin seemed to be, fingers finding all the right spots on Juyeon's scalp and pressing, pulling, tugging. His lips were soft, almost sticky with the lipstick painted on them. Juyeon didn't care. 

Finally, Juyeon let himself exhale into the kiss and Chanhee took the chance to deepen it, run his tongue against the roof of Juyeon's mouth, suck on his bottom lip with precision and magic. Juyeon couldn't help but wonder if that was exactly what caused men to surrender and follow Chanhee wherever, into a dark alleyway, into a back room, where they never walked out of. He couldn't help but realize how it was working on him. 

With a soft moan, Chanhee moved away from Juyeon, licking his lips as if savoring the taste left over, not seeming to care about the lipstick smeared over his skin. Juyeon on the other hand couldn't take his eyes away from it. 

"Did you like that as much as you liked the show?" Chanhee giggled, and Juyeon fought the urge to kiss the sound off his lips. 

"Not sure yet. I need more," he tried, and succeeded when Chanhee leaned in again, swirled their tongues together again with a filthy sound. Their teeth clashed for a brief moment and Juyeon tried to chase them with his tongue, check their sharpness, perhaps hurt himself a little, but couldn't find anything. 

His grip on the counter tightened as he forced the hand with the silver ring to remain immobile. The cross was right there, right against his palm and with a simple move he would be able to press it against Chanhee's skin carelessly, watch for a burn, for any sign of physical distress. Watch for confirmation of who he's dealing with. A part of him was hungry for the proof, urged him to do it, begged him to go on, do it, do it.

The more rational part of his brain reminded him that they're in the middle of the club that's supposed to be the biggest vampire lair this side of the river, reminded him that the skin on the back or his neck is crawling with the onlookers watching Chanhee and his newest victim. It was enough for Juyeon to force both of his hands off and away, force himself to break the kiss.

"Let me make you feel good," he begged, only half embarrassed about the earnesty in his voice. If it was going to aid him in his mission, he wasn't going to hide his lust.

"I'm not stopping you, babe." Chanhee said, a fang catching on his bottom lip as he grinned. "Make me feel good, Juyeonie."

Juyeon swallowed as Chanhee opened his legs as far as they could go restricted by the skirt. It was a clear invitation, one he was going to readily accept.

The hand with the ring he kept braced against the bar edge as he bent to his knees, the other gripping the soft flesh of Chanhee's thigh. It was just low enough he didn't have to strain up to press his lips to Chanhee's thigh. The skin was so soft next to the fishnet, paler than anyone Juyeon had ever seen before, and cold.

Juyeon hadn't noticed it earlier, too deeply pulled into Chanhee's eyes to think about it. With Chanhee silent, his eyes out of sight, Juyeon could feel it clearly.

Humans were not cold. Not like this. Blood pumped underneath their skin, filled their flesh with a gentle warmth. There was nothing of that sort with Chanhee's skin. Not a touch of warmth, not even from the low blasting heat from inside the club. 

It wasn't natural, unlike anything Juyeon had felt before, and it only urged him on further. He wanted to feel more of it, feel it burn against Juyeon’s own flesh, feel it give in under his touch. He wanted to find every little thing about Chanhee that made him the monster he was.

"You're gorgeous." Juyeon murmured, fingernails scraping against the wood of the counter as Chanhee's fingers tangled in his hair. 

"Yeah?" Chanhee said. "Prettiest boy you've ever seen?"

Juyeon spared a glance up, already expecting the mocking expression that was painted across Chanhee’s face. "It wouldn't be a lie."

Juyeon didn't wait for Chanhee to respond. He moved his lips up further, tracing his tongue across the lines of the fishnets, closer and closer to where Chanhee's cock pressed against the lace of his panties.

The fingers in his hair went painfully tight as he bit down on Chanhee’s thigh, feeling the flesh give way under his teeth as he dug his canines in. He couldn’t help but wonder if it felt anything like a vampire bite. If it was anything near to the pain their victims felt.

If Juyeon’s research was correct, it wouldn’t be remotely close.

“Come on.” Chanhee whined, pulling harder at Juyeon’s hair. ‘Don’t be a fucking tease.”

“Don’t be so impatient.” Juyeon said, but he was already giving into Chanhee’s demands. 

The first press of his tongue to Chanhee’s small cock was light, the lace sticking to his skin with Juyeon’s spit. Juyeon could feel how Chanhee shivered, how his thighs tensed. He dragged his tongue across the lace again, wetter, firmer that time. 

He could’ve stayed between Chanhee’s legs like that forever, feeling him squirm every time he laved his tongue over Chanhee’s cock. Chanhee had other plans though, hooking a finger underneath Juyeon’s collar and tugging him upwards until their lips could meet again. That as well was short lived, an annoyed voice breaking their trance.

“Get off the bar, please, guys!” The bartender whined and Juyeon quickly detached himself from Chanhee.

“Oh, if you don’t… Do you think I don’t know what _you_ did on the counter?” Chanhee was less than happy about the disturbance, his voice high and full of pretense again.

The bartender, Kevin, flushed bright pink. “Not on the bar, behind it!”

“As if that’s any better?” Chanhee continued to argue, but Juyeon didn’t want to listen to it.

”Come on,” he grabbed Chanhee by the wrist and guided him off the counter and onto the floor. Chanhee rolled his eyes, impatience taking the best of him, but obliged. He slid off the bar with the grace of a feline.

Juyeon chuckled when they saw eye to eye, and he found himself having to look ever so slightly up.

“What?”

“You’re tall,” Juyeon observed, at the risk of sounding unintelligent.

Chanhee threw his hands around Juyeon’s shoulders, tangling them around him like vines. “Is that bad?”

When Chanhee spoke, his lips pressed together softly, as if he was just a shy kid speaking. As if he was just a gorgeous little angel. As if Juyeon didn’t catch a glimpse of the deathly sharp fangs he was hiding behind them.

“Not at all,” he whispered, and when he did, their breaths mixed.

Juyeon might have been good at lying, but he was very bad at lying to himself. As Chanhee leaned in, putting his plush, red lips against Juyeon's, licking into his mouth greedily, Juyeon realized that his plan was going both worse and better than expected. 

Worse, because as Chanhee pressed himself closer and closer to Juyeon, his time for research was being rapidly diminished. He had to think fast and act even faster, careful not to let all of his preparations go to waste. Careful, even when he knew he wouldn't get a chance to make absolutely sure the man tangling his fingers in Juyeon's hair was indeed a vampire, and was forced to act on suspicions alone.

Better, because with every sloppy, heated kiss it was becoming more and more clear that Chanhee was going to go home with him, find his way into Juyeon's bedroom, into Juyeon's pants. 

Just like that, priorities were being shifted. Risking exposing his true intentions became the biggest threat of Juyeon’s operation. Obtaining proof became secondary, and his burning confidence insisted that his gut feeling is enough to continue. He took the silver ring off and pocketed it with a swift motion, readjusted his plan on the fly, sifted through several scenarios until he found the one that allowed him to kiss Chanhee back.

With how badly Juyeon wanted him, he wouldn't half mind going through the efforts even if Chanhee was completely human, and there was no way he could lie to himself about that.

"Come on." Chanhee said, teeth tugging at Juyeon's bottom lip. "Let's go somewhere else." 

Juyeon didn't know where Chanhee planned to take him but he didn't argue. At that point he'd follow Chanhee anywhere he wanted to go, desperate for another taste of his tongue.

Chanhee led him into a hallway where the light didn't hit as brightly, other couples and individuals pressed against the walls with drinks in hand. Some of them stared as Chanhee pressed back against the wall, pulling Juyeon by the lapels towards him.

It was impossible to keep his hands off Chanhee, Juyeon concluded, and didn’t even try to do that. He just gave in and allowed his hands to roam, grip, knead. Allowed himself to lower his head until he could put his mouth on Chanhee’s neck, right where the collar rubbed against his skin, right where he could feel Chanhee hum and swallow.

“How desperate of you,” Chanhee moaned without conviction. One of his legs was already up and hooked around Juyeon’s thigh and it took immense self control from Juyeon not to just grab the man by his ass and pin him to the wall. If he did that, he suspected he wouldn’t make it to the cab stop, much less to his own flat.

“Embarrassingly so,” he agreed, but didn’t stop his ministrations. Chanhee tugged on his hair, but not hard enough to pull his head away, so he didn’t.

“I want to see what you can do, come on,” Chanhee insisted. Juyeon was sure it was supposed to be encouragement for taking Chanhee to the middle of the red room, stripping him down, fucking him in the open for everyone to see. It was working.

He slid his hands down Chanhee’s sides and to his waist, his tiny, shapely waist. When he squeezed his hands around it, Chanhee shuddered and took in a deep breath.

“Do you ever eat?” He asked, finally pulling his mouth off Chanhee’s neck. He was rewarded with a chuckle.

“You’d be surprised.”

“You’re so fucking tiny, I could just snap you in half,” he breathed against Chanhee’s lips. 

“Try to,” He got in return, and Chanhee tried to press himself even closer into Juyeon’s grasp, inhaled and then exhaled, sucked his stomach in. Sure enough, with a strong press Juyeon’s hands wrapped closed around Chanhee’s middle, thumbs touching in the front, forcing Chanhee’s pale flesh down. 

Chanhee was pulled almost completely off the wall and hung on Juyeon’s shoulders in order not to fall down, as if unable to straighten his knees and support himself. All that kept him up were the toes of his leather booties and his bruising fingers against Juyeon’s back. Straightening back up Juyeon felt himself easily pick Chanhee up from the ground, felt the lithe man support his entire body weight on him, and that was the last incentive he needed.

With a swift move he grabbed Chanhee’s thighs and forced them both up, hoisted Chanhee up easily, pressed him against the wall with more force than necessary. Chanhee got the clue, fortunately, and wrapped his legs around Juyeon’s back securely. If his heels dug into Juyeon’s ass, he couldn’t tell, not caring about anything that wasn’t his mouth on Chanhee, his fingernails against Chanhee’s skin, his arms straining with the effort of holding him up.

“Fuck, yes!” Chanhee moaned out into his ear as if Juyeon needed even more encouragement.

“I’m going to fuck you,” he promised with a growl. “I could fuck you right here.”

Chanhee moaned in response, scratching a burning path into Juyeon’s back, so hard he wouldn’t be surprised to hear fabric tear. He pressed the boy even tighter into the wall, trapping him between the bricks and Juyeon’s hips and thighs, just to free his own hands.

“Your stupid fucking top,” Juyeon tugged at the lacing keeping it together. Half of it came undone readily. "I could just rip it off right now."

"That's it, take me," his voice was more low pitched than Juyeon's ever heard it. The lipstick on his face looked like blood in the dim light. Juyeon wondered if it was all over him, too.

“Is that what you want? To be stripped naked right here, in front of everyone, to let people see you enjoy getting fucked silly?” He punctuated his words with scratches against Chanhee’s ribs.

Chanhee gasped, but opposite to what Juyeon thought was going to happen, he didn’t become even slightly bashful. “You think you can fuck me silly?”

“I know I can,” Juyeon groaned back, perhaps too sure of himself, yet still confident. 

"Show me what you got," Chanhee breathed against his mouth, still hungry, still demanding, despite being literally pinned to a wall. When they kissed, Juyeon was almost afraid he would get his lip bitten open with how desperate Chanhee was. 

"Then," he broke away with effort, unwilling to let go but forcing himself to do it nevertheless. "Then let's go back to my place."

Juyeon moved away from the wall and let Chanhee down. He let himself be lowered back onto the floor with a disappointed huff but didn't let go of his tight grasp on Juyeon's hair. If anything, his grip became better with the slight angle leverage from how tall he was in his heeled booties, ever so slightly taller than Juyeon.

"We can just do it here," he groaned and leaned back against the wall. "Like that'd be the first time."

"Come on, please. Or we could go to yours," Juyeon fake-offered in return. The entire operation relied on going back to his own place, and he wasn't about to jeopardize it just because he just happened to become unmeasurably horny. Fortunately, Chanhee shook his head and rolled his eyes at that.

" _Fine_ , back to yours," he breathed heavily. "Only because you're a prude."

Chanhee hooked his hand around the leash dangling from his collar and tugged on it, and Juyeon realized he should be the one doing that. His hands flew up to the leash and Chanhee handed him the piece of leather. When Juyeon pulled, he underestimated just how pliable Chanhee will be, sending the man stumbling forwards with just one tug. He didn't seem to mind it, putting his arms on Juyeon's shoulders once again.

"You wanna dog walk me to your place?"

Juyeon wasn't able to answer right away because Chanhee was stealing kisses, soft but deep, his eyes fluttering closed as he got into it. Juyeon had to tug on his leash again to make him snap back to reality. 

"I was gonna call a taxi."

"Don't bother calling," Chanhee hummed against Juyeon's lips. "There's some waiting upstairs."

"Jacket," was all Juyeon muttered and it worked wonders in terms of getting Chanhee to pull off.

"What?"

"My jacket's at the coat check."

Chanhee rolled his eyes so hard it must have hurt, and Juyeon couldn't help but to think he looked gorgeous. "Oh for the love of… Fine. Go get it."

“Meet me outside?” Juyeon asked, knowing he sounded desperate. 

“Five minutes.” Chanhee said, voice wavering on threatening. “Then I find someone else to take home.”

“Five minutes.” Juyeon promised with a kiss and off he went. 

Three minutes later he found Chanhee waiting outside in front of a taxi looking into a compact mirror as he fixed his lipstick, no longer smudged around his mouth but in a neat line on his lower lip instead. Everyone else outside had on coats of some kind to keep out the cold. 

Chanhee was the only one amongst the crowd without a coat, not even holding onto his arms to keep himself warm. Just a small bag hooked under his arm.

It was no wonder the Coven had been so easily found by the freaks on those forums. No one in the Coven tried to hide it anymore. And by the looks of things, Chanhee was one of the worst. Even to an unwatchful eye he’d be plain as day. 

He had no idea how truly vulnerable he was. Not a single idea what Juyeon was going to do to him.

It was almost too perfect.

“Took you long enough.” Chanhee said as Juyeon approached, snapping the mirror in his hand shut. “Come on.”

It didn’t take long after they got in the cab and Juyeon blurted out his address for the driver to slam the divider shut and turn the music up to an almost deafening volume. 

Juyeon didn’t have time to question it, mind and body immediately preoccupied with Chanhee’s ass on his lap and Chanhee’s tongue down his throat. He could barely keep up with how quickly Chanhee moved, grabbing at his waist just to steady himself. That only seemed to egg Chanhee on more though, his fingers tangling in Juyeon’s hair and pulling hard enough to sting. 

“Touch me.” Chanhee whined, nails scratching down the sides of Juyeon’s neck. He didn’t seem to care. 

Juyeon didn’t hesitate, running his hands up the front of Chanhee’s top and tugging harshly at the few laces left tied. It fell open to expose his chest almost completely, his pink nipples pierced with small silver barbells. 

More importantly, a black rabbit tattoo on his ribcage, stark against Chanhee’s pale skin.

The thing he had been searching for all these months was sitting on his lap, offering itself readily to him. Soon he’d have Chanhee in his home, all to himself. Everything he’d planned out painstakingly, everything he’d worked for tirelessly - it was finally coming to fruition.

Juyeon couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his throat the moment he saw it, or how his grip on Chanhee’s waist went impossibly tighter.

“What?” Chanhee asked, nails scraping against Juyeon’s scalp.

“Just.” Juyeon stammered out, scrambling for something to say. “These.” He ran his hands up, brushing his thumbs over Chanhee’s pierced nipples. 

Chanhee let out a breathy moan, pushing his chest forward against Juyeon’s hands. He seemed almost proud as he asked, “Yeah? You like em?” He gripped at Juyeon’s hair almost too tight, practically pulling Juyeon to where he wanted his mouth.

Juyeon pinched one of Chanhee’s nipples, tugging at it until Chanhee’s hips jerked. “You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Any other night Juyeon wouldn’t have gone as far as he did. Not in the back of a taxi, at least. With all of the boundaries he’d crossed that night, farther than he’d ever dared to go before, he struggled to be ashamed of himself. Shame had long since left, leaving only the rabid want he had pushed down for so long, had tried desperately to hide from watching eyes. 

Chanhee was doing something to him, turning him into an addict. He didn’t understand it but he didn’t fight it, desperate for more.

Juyeon braced a hand on Chanhee’s upper back, tugging him forward until he could wrap his lips around one of Chanhee’s nipples. His tongue caught on the barbell, swirling around it in slow, wet circles. Chanhee bucked his hips against Juyeon's stomach, not trying to hold down or muffle the pathetic whine he let out. One of his dainty hands grasped too tight as Juyeon's hair, the other grabbing at the headrest on the seat behind them as the driver took a sharp turn.

“That’s it.” Chanhee said breathlessly, squirming when Juyeon bit down on his nipple. “You’re so _good_ , Juyeonie.”

Juyeon had to grab Chanhee harshly by the waist as the taxi came to a near screeching halt, both of them almost tumbling from the backseat. When Juyeon looked out the window he saw his apartment building looming overhead.

The divider slid open with a loud click. The music turned back down to a gentle volume. “Here. Now get the fuck out.” 

Juyeon waited on the sidewalk as Chanhee paid with a wad of cash so large it made his head spin. The process only took a couple of seconds and then Chanhee was back in Juyeon’s embrace, hanging off his shoulders like an expensive jacket, barely bothering to hold his top together.

“Well?” He muttered, pepperiùng soft kisses across Juyeon’s jaw. There was barely any thinking required on Juyeon’s part to back up into the door to his apartment complex and into the right elevator. There was even less thinking required from him to grab Chanhee by the leash and pull him up the last flight of stairs, down the hallway, inside the apartment.

As soon as they got inside, Juyeon slammed the door closed and let Chanhee pin him to it, breathing heavily, kissing him back feverishly. His hands were clammy as he tried to get a grip on the latches to lock them, and he couldn’t help but think about how it was the second time a vampire had him fervent and shaking.

The thought was swiftly abandoned when Chanhee backed away and stumbled a little trying to find his way further into Juyeon’s flat.

“These fucking things,” he bent over and started undoing the laces on his shoes. 

One by one the laces were slowly falling out from their holes as Chanhee tugged on them. Juyeon suddenly realized just how painfully long Chanhee's legs were and how terribly long it would take him to get them off with how the shoes had no zipper. Almost instinctively he fell to his knees, putting his hands on Chanhee's.

"Leave them on," Juyeon bargained, but Chanhee kept trying to work on the lacing.

"It's uncomfortable," he reasoned and Juyeon couldn't find it in himself to argue. 

"Then let me help," he tried. Chanhee batted his fingers away. 

“You think you’re good enough to undress me?”

Juyeon whined. From where he kneeled on the floor, Chanhee seemed to be towering over him, larger than life, slender and sleek, a skyscraper in the city view, just as cold and barely accessible. He was small and powerless and human in front of steel and crystal glass, but the back of his mind ached with the knowledge of just how easy it would be to topple the edifice. Putting his hands like strategically placed explosives on Chanhee's, he let himself get humiliated for a chance to set him ablaze.

"I'll be good, let me," he begged again, and placed a slow kiss on the side of Chanhee's knee. It got him a hum and a giggle. 

"Alright. Be good." Chanhee straightened his back and stuck his leg out expectantly, and all Juyeon could do was attach himself to it, and then lower his hands pitifully when Chanhee moved away.

He sat down on a chair that Juyeon hardly even remembered as an item that existed in the hallway, but was never happier about purchasing before. He only had half the mind to be embarrassed about the way he crawled up to Chanhee just to be able to grab his shin, kiss his knee, grab the lacing dangling softly from the black leather. 

“Come on,” Chanhee instructed, and Juyeon didn’t waste any more time before tugging on the alcing and pulling it out of the grommets. 

The shoe fell open slowly, and with each inch of skin exposed, Juyeon made sure to kiss and worship, the fishnet against his lips an electrifying sensation. As the lacing rubbed and pulled against his fingers, Juyeon was starting to consider the real possibility of getting carpet burn from it. Yet, he couldn’t find it in himself to slow down, pull carefully, focus his clammy fingers. 

Finally, his hands fell to the last few ties, and there was no need to undo those. It was easy enough to slip the shoe off Chanhee’s feet with a gentle grip on his ankle and put it down somewhere, anywhere. Chanhee uncrossed his legs then, and with the fervor in his movement Juyeon almost expected to be kicked in the face. Instead, he just received the other leg, heel over his palm.

“Twenty two holes,” Chanhee mused as he watched Juyeon’s expression fall.

“Why don’t you wear shoes with a zipper like normal people,” he couldn’t help but retaliate, and Chanhee moved his leg impatiently at that.

“Be good,” he reminded Juyeon. “That includes not complaining.”

Juyeon undid the first few ties with fervor, almost too much of it, and Chanhee cleared his throat in disapproval. Juyeon wasn’t sure why he wasn meant to go slower, but he did, reminding himself how close he is to his goal, how little else there is to do before he gets Chanhee in his bed. How just a few kisses along Chanhee’s shin were getting him closer to that goal. 

“You’re beautiful” he chimed, lips falling easily out of his lips, smooth against Chanhee’s skin.

“Yeah? Haven’t heard that before,” Chanhee looped the leash on his collar around his neck, an expression far too aloof for Juyeon’s liking.

“Absolutely stunning.” A few more pulls, a few more swishing sounds as the cotton lace pulled against the leather and metal. A few more gestures before Chanhee would be his. “Absolutely perfect.”

Chanhee smiled a wicked grin. Juyeon could almost see his fangs, a little more pronounced than they were just moments ago in the taxi, in the alley leading up to his flat. “Tell me more.”

“The most beautiful. The most beautiful creature in the world.” Juyeon pulled off the shoe from Chanhee’s foot and laid it down on the floor gently, a chill of satisfaction running through his body.

He looked up right into Chanhee’s eyes, ready to climb up the length of his leg, up Chanhee’s torso, right up to his mouth to kiss, suck, nib at it, but instead, he received a foot to the chest. It sat him back down on his heels.

“Kiss it,” Chanhee flexed his foot. Jueyon felt like he barely had any choice in the matter as he leaned down and pressed a soft, wet kiss to the bridge of Chanhee’s foot.

“You know, I always think men look the best on their knees, just like this.” As Chanhee mused, Juyeon kissed him again, letting the man’s voice tense in the air, wrap itself like tendrils around his soul. “You might be good after all.”

Juyeon nodded obediently, because what else was there left for him to say when he was at the mercy of a potential monster? Feeling his ears go red and his dick twitch again, forgotten since crossing the door to his flat, he supplied a few more tender kisses to Chanhee’s soft foot.

“Suck it,” Chanhee ordered, and Juyeon had to look at him to make sure he heard correctly. “Suck them, come on.”

Chanhee wiggled his toes a little, sleek and shapely in the red fishnet, a cold weight against Juyeon’s palm. He felt a shiver run down his body. He was going to do whatever Chanhee said, Juyeon realized, do it just to humor the man, just to make sure he doesn’t change his mind, doesn’t leave, doesn’t walk away with the thing Juyeon wants the most.

With some hesitation Juyeon took Chanhee’s big toe into his mouth. It was cold in that tantalizing, inhuman way and much less sweaty than he expected. Still, the taste of salt and dust against his tongue didn’t let him have any illusions as to what he was doing. 

As careful as he’d be with a cockhead, Juyeon puckered his mouth and sucked on Chanhee’s toe, and all he got in response was a cold chuckle.

“Look at you,” Chanhee cooed and Juyeon pulled himself off his foot with a wet smack. 

“Please,” he asked, unsure what he’s asking for. He felt his ears burn with humiliation. For this to end? For Chanhee to push him further? For Chanhee to suddenly become a pliable little thing climbing into his bed and towards his impending doom?

Chanhee pushed him with his foot again, this time hard again to send Juyeon toppling backwards. He got the hint and laid down obediently on the cold, tiled floor of his apartment. 

With just a few quick moves Chanhee climbed into Juyeon’s lap, straddling him, pushing his skirt in order to be able to spread his legs better. Juyeon let his hands fall to Chanhee’s waist, his hips, let himself push his fingers between the fishnet’s eyes and into the soft flesh. It was putty under his harsh fingers, cold and flawless, and Chanhee moaned out his satisfaction.

“Can I?” Juyeon asked, hand flying to the zipper of Chanhee’s skirt. With how high up it was pushed he could see Chanhee’s cock straining against his underwear anyway, and the piece of latex was redundant.

“Later,” Chanhee retorted and leaned in for a kiss.

It was wet and sloppy, and when Juyeon pushed his tongue into Chanhee’s mouth he could almost cut himself on Chanhee’s fangs. When they parted, he realized they must have grown a few millimeters, and Juyeon once felt a shiver run through him. Silver test or not, he was convinced his judgement was not at all off, the rabbit on Chanhee’s chest a black hole, a reminder.

“Fuck,” Chanhee moaned and pressed himself against Juyeon, hips grinding against hips, friction driving Juyeon insane. He squeezed Chanhee’s ass and pressed him even closer, hips bucking up desperate to seek more stimulation.

“I want to fuck you,” he moaned against the column of Chanhee’s neck with another sloppy, wet kiss.

“Want to make me feel good, yeah?” Chanhee pulled back into a sitting position, all to be able to grind his hips against Juyeon’s cock better. He moved his hips in slow, purposeful circles, and Juyeon dug his hands into his ass so hard he worried he might actually break skin. The layers of fabric between their bodies seemed almost evil and Juyeon wanted to get rid of all of them, but at the same time couldn’t bring himself to part from Chanhee ever for one second.

“Show me what you’re packing,” Chanhee whined, apparently at the same conclusion as Juyeon. 

He lifted himself up from Juyeon’s body just high enough for Juyeon to be able to reach his zipper and undo it frantically. It was not enough space for Juyeon to pull his cock out, and as he tried to shimmy out of his clothes, he quickly realized just how messy and pathetic they were both being. With another curse, Chanhee lifted himself off from Juyeon, settling on kneeling next to him. 

He hooked his fingers around the waistband of Juyeon’s underwear, but before he could pull it off, Juyeon stopped him. 

“Bedroom,” he reasoned. The few seconds of no friction were enough of a breather to remind him of his goal.

“Prude.” Chanhee tried to pull Juyeon’s clothes off again.

Juyeon shook his head. “Your knees will get sore if I start fucking you right here.”

Chanhee rolled his eyes, but Juyeon insisted. “Come on, I want to make you feel so good, fuck you so good.”

Juyeon ran his fingers through Chanhee’s hair, tugging ever so slightly, scratching against his scalp. It was enough to make Chanhee bite his lips and let his eyes flutter closed, considering the offer.

“Let me pamper you,” he insisted, letting his whisper whirl against Chanhee’s face. “Let me take you apart on a soft surface for once.”

That seemed to do the trick, because Chanhee whined and rolled his head.

“Fine,” he gasped, and that was all Juyeon needed to break the contact and stand up, shuffle out of his shoes, offer Chanhee a hand to help him get up.

Chanhee took it, Juyeon pulled him up to his feet with a swift tug. As soon as they were both standing, Chanhee lunged towards Juyeon again, clashing their lips, sticking his tongue out for Juyeon to suck. It was difficult for Juyeon to navigate to his bedroom, not because of Chanhee’s grasp on his shirt or their tangling legs, but because of how painfully loud his heart was hammering in his chest.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Chanhee huffed out a laugh.

“I see you’re prepared?” He pointed to the handcuffs dangling from Juyeon’s headboard. Juyeon pretended to be embarrassed about them.

“Don’t mention it,” he shifted his eyes away from the bedframe and onto Chanhee’s face. Chanhee welcomed that with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and Juyeon breathed out in relief, knowing that his plan was still perfectly undiscovered.

Everything he wanted was literally within his reach, and the thought made his head spin. There was barely any time to be wasted.

With trembling hands, Juyeon rid himself of his shirt and threw it to the side. Chanhee’s fingers were on him immediately, running up and down his chest, black fingernails catching against the ridges of muscle. Juyeon hissed in approval, letting Chanhee continue his ministrations, letting him feel up everything he wanted to, too busy with trying to undo the last few laces on Chanhee’s top.

“Do you want me naked?” Chanhee smirked.

“Just this off,” he insisted, and finally pulled the top open. It slid off Chanhee’s shoulders and Chanhee threw it somewhere to the side carelessly. Juyeon tried to pretend his eyes weren’t immediately fixed on the tattoo again, but Chanhee must have caught his gaze, because he ran his fingers from his waist to his nipples, teased himself, moaned just for show.

“They always make everyone go crazy,” he referenced the silver piercings going through his nipples. Juyeon was thankful for their existence, able to latch his mouth onto them and pretend that was what he cared about.

With how far he had to lean down to swirl his tongue against Chanhee’s nipples, the position quickly became uncomfortable. Chanhee backed away a few steps and collapsed onto the bed backwards without hesitation, a limp doll and a daredevil. Juyeon fought the urge to just climb over him, cage the lithe body with his own, take control of it.

“Up,” he gestured instead, and Chanhee obediently pulled himself further up into the bed. In what seemed almost an automated move, he put himself on all fours, ass up, wiggling it at Juyeon. 

The black lace stretched across his ass, and the red garter straps seemed to almost glow against his skin. To lean in and touch, grab, scratch was an instinct Juyeon did not even try to fight.

He pulled on the straps until they snapped back against Chanhee’s skin leaving welt marks, making him twitch and let out a broken moan. Juyeon soothed his hand over the abused skin, pushing his fingers underneath the straps and undoing them front and back until he had unrestrained access to Chanhee’s underwear.

“I can’t decide if your ass is that small or if my hands are just that big,” he mused, kneading Chanhee’s ass and pushing his underwear up to expose more of it. 

“Both,” Chanhee huffed, and wiggled his hips impatiently. “Why are you even thinking about this?”

Juyeon struck one of his hands down, not hard enough to really hurt Chanhee but just enough for him to feel the sting thoroughly. As he did that, his hand covered pretty much the entirety of Chanhee’s cheek. The slap echoed through his bedroom, mixed with Chanhee’s whine.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned and leaned into Juyeon’s touch. “That’s why.”

“You look so good like this,” Juyeon ran his hands over the expanse of Chanhee’s skin. It was cool to the touch, except in the places Juyeon slapped and abused. There, it was almost as warm as a regular person’s skin would be.

“Prettiest twink you’ve ever seen?” Chanhee’s voice was only slightly muffled with how he pressed his face down against the bed.

“Yes,” Juyeon grabbed Chanhee’s underwear and pulled it all the way down until his knees. “But I think that’s better.”

For a second, Juyeon thought to spit on Chanhee’s hole, just like the man in the club had done what felt like an eternity ago. To finger him just the same, but this time make him feel good, make him moan for real, bring him over the edge. Instead, he decided to take a slightly different approach.

He licked a stripe up Chanhee’s ass, wet and thick, letting his saliva trickle down as Chanhee moaned. He tried to say something, but it came out as gibberish, and when Juyeon spit right onto his hole, he shut up with a yelp.

“That sounds much more real than whatever happened that night,” Juyeon spread his spit around with his thumb, only slightly pressing on Chanhee’s hole. His finger threatened to slip in just that easily, a testament to how used to this treatment Chanhee was, of how little effort it’d take to work him open for Juyeon.

“Are you still about that?” Chanhee was up now, throwing his head back. He was breathing heavily. “Did you lose sleep over watching me get fucked?”

Juyeon didn’t answer immediately. Instead, he leaned down again to press a wet kiss to Chanhee’s hip bone where it was visible from under the skirt, and then another, down the crack of his ass. He ran his tongue over Chanhee’s hole again, but instead of using his tongue properly, he pulled away.

“I just promised to be better,” he reminded Chanhee, who reacted with a whine.

“Yes, yes, to be the best I’ve ever had.”

“Gotta start small, right?” He asked, and blew on Chanhee lightly, watching how the change in temperature made him squirm and then relax again.

“Hurry up,” Chanhee demanded, pressing his ass back, greedy for Juyeon’s touch. Juyeon obliged.

With another spit, Chanhee became so wet the saliva dripped down his perineum and towards his cock. It was already hardening, Juyeon noticed, but he paid it no mind as he instead let his mouth focus on Chanhee’s hole again.

He pushed his tongue in slowly, just the tip at first, moving it experimentally and got rewarded with a low hum from Chanhee. It was all too easy to roll it, push it further, taste the salt and skin. His cock throbbed at that, and he wanted more, so much more.

Juyeon gripped tight at Chanhee’s waist, pulling him back to dig his tongue in deep as he could. He could feel Chanhee squirm, could hear him cry out. He let spit gather on his tongue only to push it into Chanhee’s ass, fucking him until the wet sounds seemed to reverberate in the bedroom. 

It was then he pulled away, wiping away the spit on his chin.

“Why’d you stop?” Chanhee whined, unsatisfied. Juyeon couldn’t answer immediately.

It was a battle between two different desires he thought as he grabbed Chanhee’s hips. Between the desire to own and to be. Between the immediate gratification, and between achieving a long term goal, he mused, flipping Chanhee onto his back making him look back, making him extend his arms, making grabby fingers.

“I want to look at you,” he half-lied. The easiest lies to slip were the ones deeply etched in truth, after all. He caressed the side of Chanhee’s face, and the man both preened and scoffed at the affection.

“That suddenly?” He grabbed the leash, now wrapped uncomfortably around his neck, and unpinned it from his collar. When he threw it off the bed, Juyeon only had half the mind to miss it’s presence. “Didn’t you like the previous view?”

Instead of answering, Juyeon ran his hands down the length of Chanhee’s legs and then back up again, letting his fingers catch onto the eyes of the fishnet, then against the top of the stocking. His hands finally met the cold barrier of latex, and his fingers squeaked against it.

“This should be off,” he announced, and this time when he tried to unzip the skirt, Chanhee didn’t protest. He lifted his hips helpfully so that Juyeon could remove it from underneath him, arching his back in the process and making Juyeon grasp onto his slim, pale waist.

“You look so gorgeous,” he whined. Chanhee was receptive to the praise, wiggling under Juyeon’s touch, pushing himself into his hands, but his expression told a different story.

“Are you going soft on me suddenly?”

“Not at all,” Juyeon shook his head. Just to prove his words he scratched his way up Chanhee’s body, brushing against the tattoo, against the pierced nipples, right until his hands stopped on his collarbones. “I just think dolls like you should be worshipped.”

Chanhee chuckled lowly at that. “Come on, yes, choke me.”

Juyeon let his fingers climb to Chanhee’s throat, just below the collar. He could wrap just one of his hands almost perfectly closed against it, as if it was a child’s toy he was grabbing instead of a neck. He pressed his palm ever so slightly down, and smiled to himself when he felt nothing.

No trembling. No heartbeat. Absolutely no breath to speak of, not until Chanhee took one inhale just to speak.

“Yes, yes,” he whined, and Juyeon felt like a feral animal, stopping himself from simply squeezing his hands closed, even if he suspected that would make absolutely no difference to the creature under him.

Confidence ran red hot in his veins. There was not even a shadow of doubt left, and he had done everything right, played every move correctly, a victor of the game Chanhee didn't even know he was playing.

“So you like it rough?” He wondered if Chanhee noticed the change in his demeanor at all. He knew he was acting different, couldn’t have been that good of an actor when his entire mind was on fire.

“Excuse me? Is that not clear?” Chanhee breathed out heavily. His throat bobbed under Juyeon’s hand, and then it didn’t move at all for several long seconds. 

It was a volcanic eruption in slow motion. It was a rabbit getting caught by a fox, and a fox getting caught by an eagle. It was a skyscraper tumbling straight down with the force of just one explosive.

“I have something better,” Jueyon reached over for the handcuffs at his headboard, only a hint of a tremble in his fingers.

“These?” Chanhee angled his head backwards to cast another look at the cuffs. 

The cuffs looked almost perfectly normal, just two sets of handcuffs on two sides of Juyeon’s headboard. Perhaps very shiny, perhaps a little thick and perhaps with an oddly shaped keyhole, but Chanhee didn’t seem to notice it, neither before nor then. 

“Hands up,” Juyeon ordered and Chanhee followed in what was but a stroke of luck.

With a swift motion Juyeon clasped both handcuffs closed over Chanhees wirst, pushing the strands into their places one after the other, tightening them almost too far. Speed was of essence, so he acted quickly, and it was barely a flash, Chanhee free and unbound, and then cuffed and at Juyeon’s mercy.

Juyeon couldn’t help but chuckle darkly at the realization dawning on Chanhee’s face, and then the speed at which he tucked it away.

“You’re thinking right, they’re silver,” Juyeon breathed out with exhilaration. “At least on the outside. Don’t toss around too much or your skin will come in contact with that.”

Everything led up to this moment, he realized. Every ounce of planning, just to get a vampire into the precise position Chanhee was just in. Of course, the monster wasn't willing to admit defeat, and Juyeon expected nothing else. 

"Silver? What does that matter?" Chanhee tugged slightly at the cuffs as if to show they won't can't hurt him, but as his skin pressed against the outer casing of the metal, his skin turned bright red where it touched the cuffs. He was able to fight a hiss of pain, but Juyeon couldn't fight his grin.

"It's alright, you can drop the act. I know what you are."

"What are you even on," he tried to kick up his legs, but with Juyeon on his hips he didn’t even have a chance of getting up. Juyeon barely had to use any muscle strength to keep him in place, and even less to lean over him and grab a piece of sharpened wood from behind the headboard.

"You know what this is, right?" Juyeon showed off the hawthorn stake, twirling it between his palms, delighting in the way shock contorted Chanhee' expression. 

"The fuck," Chanhee swore, giving the handcuffs one more rattle. His skin flushed red and almost purple everywhere he carelessly allowed the silver to brush against him, an indicator of his lies.

Juyeon sighed heavily, satisfaction and anticipation washing over him in equal parts. "It's nice, isn't it?"

Chanhee's lips curled into a snarl. "What is?"

"Immortality." Juyeon said, trailing his fingers along Chanhee's chest. He pressed his palm down right over the tattoo. No heartbeat. No warmth. 

Chanhee said nothing. His chest didn't move. He did not blink.

Juyeon continued.

"Never any consequences for the havoc you wreak." He let his eyes trail up to meet Chanhee's, unable to hold back a smile when he saw the anger contorting Chanhee's doll-like features. He looked much more like the monster he truly was, the facade of humanity falling bit by bit. "It's nice, right? Never having to care about the future since it's already predetermined."

Still Chanhee said nothing, hands clenched into tight fists above his head. A small trickle of blood seeped down one of his wrists from his palm. 

"Us humans." Juyeon said, pressing the end of the stake slightly deeper into Chanhee's skin. "We get killed and fucked and bled dry. And you? You live another day, uncaring of the damage you’ve inflicted."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Chanhee said, voice trembling with barely constrained anger. 

"Don't play dumb." Juyeon felt a surge of annoyance grow inside, but he quashed it down. Of course Chanhee had no idea, his ego too large for him to see over. "You think you're any good at hiding what you are? No." Juyeon chuckled. It'd only taken him a few minutes to spot Chanhee from the crowd. Less than an hour to confirm what he was. "Maybe you used to be, but not anymore."

Juyeon ran a thumb over the ink etched into Chanhee’s chest. Permanent on the skin of a human. How long could it last on someone who never died? On Chanhee’s skin, it was not faded in the slightest. "You're so used to getting away with killing and feeding that you don't even try to hide it. Your immortality tricked you into believing you were invincible.”

"So what are you gonna do?" Chanhee asked, his lithe frame trembling, more fear now than anger. "Kill me? You a fucking hunter?"

Juyeon laughed. “Kill you? Why would I do that?" He pulled the stake up just a bit, hovering it over Chanhee's skin less than an inch away. "I brought you here for a reason. Maybe if you don’t do what I say then I’ll kill you, but I don’t see why you wouldn’t agree. We’d both benefit.”

Chanhee's eyebrows furrowed, his scowl deepening. “What could I _possibly_ have to give you?”

“Other than your body?" Juyeon asked, running his hand down Chanhee's waist, down over one of his thighs. "It’s simple. I don’t need much from you. Just enough of that venom to make me what I’m supposed to be.”

He couldn’t help but wonder if Chanhee had ever heard similar words. If there had been times in the past that Chanhee had been asked to turn someone. Had anyone even found out what he was before? With how carelessly Chanhee showed himself, the fact no one seemingly had was shocking.

None of them tried to hide what they were. Those two in the alley - anyone walking by would have heard them clear as day. They didn’t try to hush their voices, keep their theatrics away from the public eye. Even in the middle of the night there was no guarantee they were alone but they had taken the risk. And Juyeon had found them. And they had let him go free. 

There was no telling how many resided in the Coven. The bar owner? Hyunjae? They all had to be. Somehow they had lost any sense of keeping themselves hidden. Were there hunters? Other Covens in the city? Had they truly gone so long without being caught that they simply didn’t bother to conceal what they were?

Apparently so.

It was different now, though. Juyeon had one of their own, bound to his bed by silver, a hawthorn stake pressed against his chest. They would have to face their own incompetence now. 

Chanhee being the first.

Juyeon wasn’t sure what to expect from Chanhee at that moment. More anger? Maybe Chanhee would break from his restraints and rip Juyeon’s throat out. Maybe he would beg to be let go, lose the anger at the potential of death. 

What he got was Chanhee’s spit on his face. 

“ _Fuck you_.” Chanhee hissed, the headboard creaking with how he tugged at the restraints. Blood began to drip from underneath the silver, his skin burning and blistering. He began to thrash when the restraints did not give. “You _stupid_ fucking _human_ \- _I’ll kill you_ -”

“How?” Juyeon asked, bringing the stake back to Chanhee’s skin. He pressed in enough that the flesh began to give.

Chanhee cursed, trying to pull away from the end of the stake, but there was nowhere for him to go. He had no choice but to endure it, tense, frozen, snarling. Still, he did not breathe, his chest did not rise and fall with labored breaths as it would a man’s. 

Juyeon did not pull it away that time, allowing the skin to tear just so underneath the hawthorn. “You’re chained like an animal. I could kill you right now and I wouldn’t regret it. You’re not the only one I can go to. I could pick every single last one of you off without remorse.”

“But?” Chanhee spat out. 

“But.” Juyeon said. “Again, I don’t see why you wouldn’t agree with my offer. You get a meal. I get…” Juyeon paused, contemplating. It took a moment before the right word came to his tongue. “Freedom.”

The scowl on Chanhee’s face faded only slightly, his eyes drifting off to the side. He was thinking about it, weighing his options. Juyeon could see him slowly coming around, could feel how his body ever so slightly relaxed. 

“I don’t get it.” Chanhee said, his voice less strained than before. Hints of contempt still lingered, but now it was more curiosity, his tone alluding that he wasn’t convinced. He looked back at Juyeon with narrowed eyes. “Why the fuck would you want to be - _this_?”

Why?

Why did he want to become a vampire? 

Maybe it was the allure of immortality, to live in neverending splendor with no true consequences for the destruction he wrought on human lives. What other reason would one want to lose their humanity with no hope of regaining it? That wasn’t it, though. Juyeon did not have to become immortal to lose his humanity, to bring chaos and sorrow into the lives of others with no care for the consequences. 

The truth was not as simple as one would assume it to be.

The idea had been planted inside of him since the night in the alley. It’d started small, just an itch at the back of his mind that refused to go away no matter how much he ignored it. With no way to silence it, it’d grown bigger and bigger until it had consumed every last nerve in his body, had overtaken every last thought that passed through his mind. There was no pushing it aside, forgetting about it. The roots had grown so deep that there would be no digging them up without destroying who he was as a person. 

Either he would realize his fantasy, or go insane from depriving himself of what he’d been missing his entire life.

Lust.

A lust to live, not just to survive.

To be free of the constraints that had been laid upon him since his birth. No more hiding from the fear of rejection, of estrangement, of persecution from society for the urges that had laid dormant and waiting inside him for so long. He wanted to embrace the fear, to take control of it, to mould it into his own.

Fear was not to be ignored. It was to be manipulated. A momentary rush of adrenaline was not enough. A drop of blood was not enough. A single drained corpse was not enough. Nothing would be enough until he had the power of being a vampire to beseech him of the consequences mortals were forced to endure. 

Fear and lust were to be intertwined. _That_ was the key to his freedom. The shackles of humanity needed to be stripped away before he could unlock it.

“I want to be free.” Juyeon said, all the humor gone from his tone. “I don’t want to just survive then wither away. I want to _live_.” 

Chanhee stayed silent for a moment, staring up at Juyeon with narrowed eyes. “I’ll admit,” Chanhee spoke slowly, tilting his head a bit. “Some of you humans are smarter than you look.”

“I just need a yes or no.” Juyeon said. “Flattery might work on some people, but it doesn’t on me.”

“You gonna kill me if I say no?” Chanhee asked. The vicious anger and trembling fear that’d been there only moments ago was now gone, replaced with what would seem like childlike curiosity, if not for the fiery glint in Chanhee’s eyes. 

“I’m sure you already know the answer to that.” Juyeon twirled the stake in his hands, more a show of power than a true threat. He knew what Chanhee’s answer would be. He only needed to hear it. 

“Then do I really have a choice?”

Juyeon smiled and moved away a bit, just enough to give Chanhee the illusion of freedom. “You always have a choice. In this case, though, the consequences of saying no...I’d say they aren’t worth it.” He trailed his fingers gently over Chanhee’s still chest. “Much better to say yes, don’t you think?”

Chanhee didn’t immediately answer, rolling his shoulders and flexing his now clawed fingers. He looked Juyeon up and down for a moment, his tongue coming out to wet his lips. The red lipstick he’d been wearing earlier was now smeared across his cheek. “Fine.” He said. “If you want it so badly, fine.”

“I knew you’d agree.”

Chanhee clicked his tongue, like a teacher calling his unruly students to attention. “One thing I want in return, though.”

Juyeon quirked a brow, unsure of what Chanhee wanted. “What?”

Slim legs wrapped around his waist, the heels of Chanhee’s feet digging into the small of his back. “ _Fuck me_.” Chanhee snapped, a demand more than a request. “Don’t make me say please.”

The simple request made Juyeon’s head spin. It was almost laughable how badly he wanted to do just what Chanhee asked of him, and the whines of confirmation that fell off his lips were only proof. He only moved away from Chanhee for the short second it took him to grab the lube and unbutton his pants.

“Let me go,” Juyeon muttered, trying to shimmy out of his clothes, Chanhee’s legs around his torso forbidding him from doing it properly.

“You let me go,” Chanhee countered. His wrists were rubbed raw and bleeding with how the silver burned him, but he hardly seemed to care.

“No,” was all Juyeon countered with before prying Chanhee’s legs apart by force. Chanhee whined, and with how his cock twitched Juyeon knew it was a sound of pleasure, not pain, or perhaps just both in the right combination.

Forcing his body out of the pant legs was only half as awkward as Juyeon feared it would be. He didn’t have the time to think about it, not when three strokes were enough for him to pump himself into full hardness.

“Are you really just gonna fuck me like this?” asked Chanhee, the glint in his eye getting ever so slightly darker. “Cuffed? On your mercy?”

Juyeon squirted lube onto his hand and positioned himself back between Chanhee’s legs before answering. “Were you begging to be fucked because you hoped I’ll uncuff you?”

“No,” Chanhee shook his head, and his answer seemed sincere, if the way he bit his lip meant anything. “You tried so hard to get me where I am, I suppose you’re going to try just as hard to make me cum.”

Juyeon fought the urge to lean down and kiss Chanhee’s lip from between his teeth. It would do more danger than the satisfaction it could bring, getting himself anywhere near Chanhee’s sharp fangs. Instead, he carefully pushed two slippery fingers into Chanhee, only to watch them disappear smoothly.

“Come on,” Chanhee whined, and threw his head back. “Come on. Your cock. In me, now.” 

He tried to fuck himself against Juyeon’s fingers, pushing his hips back and up, but with how little support his bound hands provided, the attempt was futile. He just trashed around instead, an animal driven by lust.

Juyeon curled his fingers, fucking them in so hard that Chanhee’s back arched and toes curled into the mattress. It was sloppy, feral. The sounds Chanhee made as he was fucked on Juyeon’s fingers only made Juyeon’s cock throb, so painful he could no longer ignore it.

He pulled his fingers from Chanhee’s hole, grabbing the lube to drip it onto his cock. The feeling of it made him hiss, throwing his head back as he spread the lube in fast strokes. He could feel Chanhee’s eyes on him and made a show out of it, digging his thumb into his slit hard enough his hips jerked wildly. 

“That’s it.” Chanhee said, spreading his legs wider. “Fuck me, _fuck me_.”

Juyeon couldn’t find it in himself to hesitate anymore. He moved on his knees until he was close enough to push Chanhee’s legs back, spreading him until he could see where he was wet and gaping. He pressed his cock inside slowly, groaning at how wet and hot Chanhee was around him. He’d felt it before, had fucked and been fucked enough to know the feeling of hot flesh wrapping around his cock. Somehow this was better than anything, anyone, he’d fucked before. The pleasure was licking up his spine in dizzying waves.

He could not hold himself back anymore, rocking his hips forward in motions that were not gentle enough for someone to adjust. Chanhee did not care, throwing his head back and moaning his praises. Juyeon fucked harder, faster, not caring about rhythm as he lost himself in Chanhee. It was almost human, the way they moved together, and yet Juyeon was deeply aware Chanhee is anything but. 

When Chanhee lifted his head, even more of his humanity was lost.

His eyes were almost entirely black and red, the change so slow Juyeon couldn’t pinpoint when it happened, but more than obvious in contrast. With his nails long, fangs sharp and eyes throwing blood red daggers, there was no doubt how much of a monster he was. Juyeon couldn’t help but collapse forward a little at that.

He half suspected Chanhee to reach up and try to bite him, harm him, but instead he got a moan into his ear. 

“You’re so good, fuck,” he whined out.

Juyeon stuttered his hips forwards with more force, losing his rhythm, and the bed creaked when he did.

“Touch me,” Chanhee demanded and Juyeon wanted to obey, but he felt too weak to push himself back up, too desperate to stop his rhythm. Chanhee just clung onto him tighter with his legs, adjusted the angle more, shifted his hips until he was screaming with pleasure.

“Grab me, please, fuck yes,” he screamed out again and this time Juyeon couldn’t not do it. He grabbed onto Chanhee’s waist and pummeled into him obediently, squeezing Chanhee’s pale flesh so hard it should by all means leave bruises, but knowing that he was going to stay unblemished.

It was a mad rhythm, him with his eyes hazy with pleasure, moving as if in a trance, and Chanhee shouting orders, but he could not, would not stop. With the knowledge that release will bring him to what he always wanted, always needed, he wanted to chase it even more desperately. To get it, he’d do anything Chanhee asked for, move in any way requested, put his heart on a silver platter for Chanhee to devour.

Between the slaps of skin on skin, Chanhee whined again. “Uncuff me, please.”

Juyeon choked out a sob. “No,” he tried to deny, but felt his hands move up Chanhee’s body as if controlled by a will of their own. 

“Let me bite you.” As he begged, his fangs grew again, so long they no longer fit inside Chanhee’s mouth, a caricature of a monster. He was out of control, between the blood slowly trickling down his arm and the ashy tone his skin was beginning to turn around his eyes. He was desperate, and so was Juyeon, and just a few more pleas got through to him.

“I want to bite you,” Chanhee asked again and Juyeon leaned in as far as he could, his neck almost perfectly in Chanhee’s face.

“Do it,” he whispered, and felt the haze pull him under even more strongly. He was on the edge, barely needing a push to come undone

Chanhee didn’t sink his teeth in, giving Juyeon’s neck an almost insulting kiss. “Uncuff me, I’ll do it.”

Juyeon was ready to scream with how much he wanted it, unsure if the it in question is Chanhee’s venom or the brilliant release.

“Uncuff me,” Chanhee asked one last time, his mouth wet against Juyeon’s ear. 

It was the last drop needed to break his resolve. His hands moved up and to the handcuffs, looking for the safety mechanisms, small and silver and hard to press. It was a practiced motion, setting them open, and as soon as Juyeon unlocked them, Chanhee’s arms shot up, embracing him, pulling him closer.

There were teeth against his throat, he realized. Wet and solid, and uncomfortably sharp. He tried to fuck into Chanhee just one more time, one inch closer to the climax, and he almost had it, but then the teeth sank in.

Juyeon was ready for a jolt of pain, for a shock, even, but nothing prepared him for that. 

A white hot wave of pure pleasure and euphoria. A feeling so grand and elated Juyeon couldn’t tell if he’s screaming out or not, if his eyes are open or not. There was no telling how long he spent in that state, floating, weightless, ecstatic. There was only the pleasure, neverending, making his body twitch and convulse, making him want to throw his head back, but he couldn’t, not with how strongly Chanhee was holding him.

The white turned red, then, a rich color that consumed all of his attention, pulled him down, deep into his own body. Made him realize just how tense his muscles are with the force of release, how and where he’s pressed against Chanhee, how tightly he squeezed his fists into his bedsheets.

And then there was black. For a second, it felt like nothing. Then, it felt like everything all at once, heavy and thick and choking Juyeon up, swallowing all of the light and the euphoria, all of the red carnality. There was nothing else, only black, filling his body from his neck and through his veins, down and down until it reached his heart, grabbed it, shook it, and black was pain.

That time, Jueyon was sure he screamed.

Chanhee laughed, and it was a distant sound, as if coming from another reality.

“Do you feel alive now?” The words were muffled by the ringing in Juyeon’s ears.

Juyeon wanted to scream, ask what he did, yell in protest that he’s being murdered, killed, that Chanhee broke his promise. Instead of any words, he could only let out a sick gargle. He could swear his eyes were open, but it didn’t matter, all he could see was swimming spots of nauseating black.

“It’s not that bad,” Chanhee’s voice echoed, tripled, distorted in Juyeon’s head. “Get a grip.”

Once again, Juyeon opened his mouth to retaliate. He felt himself choke and spit something out, wet and visceral and metallic tasting, and only when he curled up on his side did he realize he was no longer on top of Chanhee, couldn’t be. Another waterfall of viscous copper liquid shook him before he was allowed a chance to think.

To say the pain was subsiding would be an overstatement, but it slowly faded out into something less engrossing, more like a fire under his skin than molten iron in his brain. He could focus on just how loudly he was choking, on how his vision was red where it wasn’t black and spotty, on how much of his own blood was leaving his system.

His face was wet, and he couldn’t tell if it was tears or blood, or perhaps both. 

“Oh god,” he finally cried out. His tongue felt weird in his mouth, stiff, restrained by a new growth in his mouth. Fangs, he registered briefly. It was happening.

“Monster,” he tried to insult, unsure why. The knowledge that he asked for it, begged for it was still clear in his mind, but somehow in this pained, delirious state he couldn’t believe Chanhee would expose him to such suffering. It was almost as if the transformation wasn’t worth the pain of the process. 

“No, not yet, give it a couple of minutes and you’ll be one.” Chanhee’s voice was coming from above Juyeon now, and Juyeon was helpless.

Cold hands burned against his red hot skin as Chanhee grabbed Juyeon’s forearms, forced them up easily, guided them towards the headboard. Juyeon couldn’t understand what was happening right away, not even when he heard a metallic clunk, and only realized when he felt a vicious burn against his skin.

Chanhee laughed at Juyeon’s cries of pain. “Who lives by the sword, Juyeon,” he didn’t seem to care that his hands were blistered and bleeding. Where his fingertips were singed raw, he dragged them against Juyeon’s skin, smearing his blood and mixing it with Juyeon’s.

Juyeon could only rattle the handcuffs, but just how he wanted them to break, they only burnt him further. There was only one specific position in which he could try to keep his wrists so that the outer side of the cuffs wouldn’t touch his skin, but it was impossible to keep when his body was shaking with pain, and blood was still trickling out of his mouth.

“I’m sure you think the pain is the worst thing right now.” Chanhee was running his hands up and down Juyeon’s body, his cold hands both a relief against the fire in his veins and a torturous sensation. “But I assure you, the hunger is going to be worse.”

With a groan, Juyeon pulled at the handcuffs again, tried to kick Chanhee, to break free. The boy straddled him instead, a mirror image of the position they were in not so long ago.

“Don’t you feel it already?” Chanhee pressed on, as if his pantyhose weren’t getting dirty with Juyeon’s blood where it pressed against the sides of his chest.

Despite his better judgement, Juyeon considered his own state, and found Chanhee to be right. There was a rumbling down low in him, not quite what he would feel after hours without food. Something more greedy, more sinister, more impatient. Juyeon’s mouth was full of blood again and he spit it out, missing Chanhee completely.

“That’s right,” Chanhee’s voice was so sweet it was poisonous. “Let it take you.”

It was cruel how easy it was for Chanhee to force Juyeon’s head up, chin down, jaw open with just a bit of pressure in the right place. When he let go, Juyeon allowed his mouth to remain open, finding it hard to close it with the new set of fangs, oversized and foreign. He wondered briefly if his eyes looked like Chanhee’s too, all black and red, but then Chanhee lowered one finger over Juyeon’s mouth and then there was no more thinking.

Chanhee barely flicked his finger against Juyeon’s sharp fangs, but that was enough to cut his skin. In that moment, the smell of blood filled the room, and Juyeon understood everything about hunger.

It was immediate, unavoidable, all consuming. He was hunger, he was the desire itself. He wanted to, had to devour, had to get the blood into his system, had to put his mouth over Chanhee’s life and suck, suck, suck until he was satiated, until there was nothing left. 

He pulled on the cuffs so hard they creaked, or perhaps the noise was the wood of the headboard breaking. He couldn’t bring himself to care, pulling himself up, not caring if he broke the bed, if he twisted his arms, only caring about the blood. 

“Look at you, a proper monster!” Chanhee was unphased, holding his finger up and away from Juyeon, holding onto him securely. He laughed coldly. “How bad must you want it?”

“Give me the blood,” Juyeon growled, his voice so distant and different he never knew he was capable of making such sound. “Give it to me.”

Chanhee kept laughing between his words. “Dumb little human didn’t realize he’s gonna get a bit hungry when he turns?”

“Blood,” Juyeon could only respond. The drop of Chanhee’s blood that formed on his finger was tantalizing, just barely out of reach. It was miniscule, and yet it was the most important thing in the universe.

“I was so impressed with your plan, but this is a terrible oversight, Juyeonnie. And it’s going to be your downfall.”

Juyeon couldn’t think about Chanhee’s words or what they meant. There was no meaning to anything that wasn’t the drop of blood he needed so desperately but could not reach. The hollowness inside him raged, tearing against him until all that left was a primal hunger. 

He needed it. He needed to feed.

“ _Please_.” Juyeon cried, gurgling and choking on the sour blood that forced its way from inside him. He was going to die, choking on his own gore as his body was torn apart on the inside. The only thing that could keep him alive was the blood that ran in a thin rivulet down Chanhee’s finger.

And it was gone in a second, Chanhee popping the bloodied finger into his mouth. 

“You _bitch_!” Juyeon snarled, thrashing uselessly against the restraints. “Give it to me - I need it-”

“Oh, calm down.” Chanhee pressed a hand around Juyeon’s neck, not nearly able to wrap around it. He dug his thumb into Juyeon’s jugular. “I’ll give you what you need.”

Juyeon trembled violently as Chanhee grabbed his still throbbing cock, pressing it against his hole as he steadily worked his way down. Chanhee moaned, fangs grazing his own bottom lip hard enough to make himself bleed. 

The smell of it made Juyeon jerk.

“ _Fuck_.” Chanhee hissed, licking at the blood on his chin. He rolled his hips down, nails scratching unforgivingly at Juyeon’s chest. Blood began to bubble along the welts, smearing against Juyeon’s skin as Chanhee bounced on his cock.

“I need it-” Juyeon cried, the anger melting into horrifying desperation. “God, please, _please_ -”

Chanhee said nothing, just grabbed Juyeon by his chin hard enough to force his mouth open. He leaned forward, slowing his hips to a gentle rocking as he stuck his tongue out. His spit was stained red as it dripped slow from his tongue, wet and hot as it fell into Juyeon’s mouth. 

Juyeon gurgled around it, swallowing it down hurriedly, desperate for a taste of the blood. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t good enough.

“You want it?” Chanhee asked, breathless as he sped his hips back up. His nails kept scratching at Juyeon’s skin, more and more blood pooling from the welts and wounds. “You that fucking hungry for it?”

Juyeon couldn’t respond, mouth open as drool ran dumbly from his mouth. He felt like an animal. He was an animal, made stupid from the feral hunger that devoured him from the inside. All he could do was fuck and beg, thrashing against the cuffs that held him to the bed with the unyielding want to feed. 

“Cum in me.” Chanhee moaned, nails digging into Juyeon’s flesh like talons. He fucked his hips down against Juyeon’s cock harder, faster, thighs working desperately. “Come on, Juyeonie, I know you can. Give me your cum.”

Juyeon’s feet dragged against the mattress, his chest heaving. He didn’t understand it, couldn’t understand it, lost in the face of the urges taking control of him. The heat pooled so violently and suddenly in his gut that he thought he might die from the pain and pleasure. He couldn’t give any warning except a choked cry as he came, the headboard creaking as he pulled against the restraints. 

Chanhee stopped then, shaking for a moment. Cum mixed with blood on Juyeon's abdomen, and he looked almost defeated, spent, head hung, but the illusion lasted only a second. When he looked up he was grinning from ear to ear, so close to evil that Juyeon knew something was wrong.

Chanhee took off his collar slowly, making a spectacle out of it. His long fingernails worked the buckle open, slipped the leather out of it, pulled the collar away and Juyeon felt like the action took minutes, not seconds. He leaned in then, arms on the sides of Juyeon’s torso, hands on his forearms. Where their chests touched, some of the blood got over Chanhee. Still, he remained just a little out of reach.

“Come on,” Chanhee’s breath wafted over Juyeon. He moved his hips slowly. “Say that you want it.”

A voice inside of Juyeon’s head reminded him obeying will be a grave mistake. He was unable to oppose. “I want your blood.”

“That’s right,” Chanhee responded, and leaned in just a bit further. Just enough for Juyeon to be able to reach him if he angled his head in the right way, if he just leaned up.

Chanhee inched closer, and without a second of hesitation Juyeon let his fangs sink into his flesh. Blood gushed out from the wound right away, and Chanhee screamed, but Juyeon couldn’t care less. All that mattered was the blood and how easy it was to suck on it, how infinitely satisfying the taste was against his tongue, how it flowed down his throat as if it was always meant to happen.

“God, yes,” Chanhee was moaning, tangling his fingers in Juyeon’s hair. Only when Juyeon pressed him closer to himself, his newly sharpened nails digging into Chanhee’s flesh, did he realize Chanhee must have uncuffed him in the meantime. It was barely a momentarily interruption in the satisfaction of drinking, and he buried his teeth even further, impossibly deep in Chanhee’s neck. 

When his fangs could reach no further he shifted his jaw, desperate to get deeper, to feel the blood rush into him faster. A small tear of Chanhee’s flesh and Juyeon felt him jerk. First in pain, then Chanhee gripped at him tighter and came in thick splatters between them.

There was no risk of killing Chanhee, there was no risk of drinking too much from it. Juyeon was able to suck and suck, get lost in the sensation for what felt like an eternity. Finally, his breathing slowed, his fangs receded. He felt himself become sane again, the fog in his mind clearing and making way for coherent thoughts. 

He was free. He was a vampire. He was finally alive.

Time for joy would come later, he decided. There was still another bloodsucking monster in his bedroom and there was no telling what he would do next. Juyeon detached himself from Chanhee’s neck and flipped them over trying to wrestle Chanhee down, pin him to the bed, make sure he doesn’t try to attack Juyeon. He only promised to turn Juyeon after all, and never to not try and fight him.

“Stop.” Chanhee said, and Juyeon felt his muscles tense up.

He almost had Chanhee pinned, almost seized the control. With his lithe statue Chanhee hardly stood a chance in a power struggle, and Juyeon forced himself to try to push his arms down again.

“I said stop.” Chanhee didn’t even sound distressed as he ordered Juyeon. He simply held his hand up against Juyeon’s chest, against all of the blood smeared there. Once again, Juyeon felt all of his muscles tense up, felt himself become immobilized.

“So you can get me first? Not falling for that one,” Juyeon wanted to scream. There was no reason for him to stop, so why was Chanhee’s hand against his torso enough to restrain him? 

“Are you stupid after all? You’re not gonna hurt me anyway.” Chanhee rolled his eyes, unbothered.

“The fuck do you mean?” Juyeon wanted to grab Chanhee’s neck and squeeze it just to prove a point, but as he tried to move his hand, it trembled, tensed up and then fell limply back down.

Chanhee was visibly amused. “Think.”

It took Juyeon several seconds to push down the sour panic rising in his throat over the lack of control and force himself to review facts. What could have possibly happened that made him this way? Did he miss anything? Was Chanhee somehow special, powerful? Was there anything wrong with the silver, the wood, the cross, the blood…?

He groaned with realization at first, and then immediately got up from the bed. “No. No, no, no.”

Chanhee laughed, a pearly sound, beautiful and unfitting the pool of blood he was sitting in. “What’s wrong? Did the lamb stray too far from the pasture?”

“No, no, thralls are all humans,” Juyeon pulled at his own hair. Had he been still human, he suspected his heart would be beating a mile an hour, but in his new form, he didn’t even feel himself sweat. “They’re all human.”

“Who told you that?” Chanhee raised his eyebrows, wiping his face with the back of his hand. It hardly helped. 

Juyeon stopped his nervous pacing around his bedroom in order to try and remember. “No one did,” he realized, and groaned again. No one ever told him that, but he had never seen any trace of a vampire thrall, and therefore assumed they must not exist.

“You did pretty good on the research,” a pitying smile danced on Chanhee’s lips for a second. “Too bad you fucked up monumentally with just one detail.”

“I can’t possibly,” Juyeon started, and then stopped himself. “How do I stop this?”

Again, Chanhee laughed, hauntingly beautiful against the assault scene that was Juyeon’s bed. "You can’t stop being a thrall, Juyeon. You drank my blood willingly, there’s no taking that back."

The words rang in Juyeon's head like bells, and despite not needing to breathe to live, he felt short of breath. He slumped onto the bed. 

"Immortality is what you wanted and now it’s yours. The price is you’re bound to me. Not just by blood, but by will." When Juyeon didn't respond to that, Chanhee moved closer towards him, close enough that Juyeon could smell his breath. "You can’t even touch me unless I want you to. Don’t bother trying to hurt me. It’s not gonna work no matter how much you want it.”

“You can’t harm me either,” Juyeon countered. That was something he knew for sure, vampires were bound to protect their thralls just how their thralls were bound to stay obedient. “That’s a two way sword.”

Chanhee shrugged. “Small price to pay for having a bitch ready to fulfill my every request.”

“I’m not your bitch.” Juyeon snapped. “I’m-“

“Hm?” Chanhee said, inspecting his nails. “Wanna finish that thought?”

Juyeon grabbed at his own neck, fingers sliding against the blood that covered it. No matter how hard he tried to speak the words wouldn’t come out. He could feel them stuck in his throat, caught like an exhale that staggered from his lungs.

“You’re not a very fast learner, are you?” Chanhee sighed. “It’s fine. We’ll fix that. Jacob’s good at putting unruly bitches in their place.”

Juyeon felt tears well in his eyes, too exhausted to stop them when they began to flow freely down his cheeks. The tears were no longer from the physical pain of his body restitching itself in transformation, or from the hunger so desperate he could feel the stitches of immortality start to come undone.

They were tears of sorrow. The freedom he had worked so tirelessly for was gone the second he had obtained it. Instead, he was just as trapped as he’d been a human. What had been the point of everything he’d struggled for? Why had he even fucking bothered? He had died the instant he came alive.

“Kill me.” Juyeon croaked out. 

Chanhee laughed, cruel and uncaring. “Why would l do that? You got what you wanted. You should be happy.”

“This isn’t what I wanted.” Juyeon said, his back collapsing against the wall. “It’s all wrong. It’s-” Juyeon pressed his hands to his face, wiping violently at the tears that stained his cheeks. He felt himself slide down the wall as violent breaths he no longer needed to take rasped from his lungs. He knew he looked pathetic. He didn’t care. Everything had been ruined. There was no way he could live like this. He couldn’t, he couldn’t, he couldn’t-

“Get up.” Chanhee said, now standing in front of Juyeon. “Come on.”

Juyeon did not have the strength to stand on his own, almost collapsing back to the floor as soon as he was upright. Chanhee’s lithe frame kept him from falling, his thin arms holding Juyeon tight.

“Come on.” Chanhee said, gentler than before. Not sympathy, not pity, but an understanding. Like he had seen this before, lived this before. He slowly led Juyeon to the bathroom, never letting him stumble. “Let’s get cleaned up. Then we’ll talk.”

He meant to sit Juyeon down on the edge of his bathtub, but Juyeon slouched down and into it, instead, uncaring to stay up. His head was once again buzzing, this time with numbness. Chanhee let him, only sighing heavily.

Chanhee grabbed a towel, and wet the corner of it. As soon as he ran his hand under the stream of water, the entire sink was splashed red. Juyeon couldn't even bring himself to care about that.

"Everyone gets depressed after they're turned," he said quietly. He took one of Juyeons hands and started wiping at it, where it was covered in blood from the silver cuffs. Juyeon couldn't help but notice how his wounds had almost entirely healed, only an irritated band instead of an open wound. 

When Juyeon didn't answer, Chanhee sighed and continued cleaning Juyeon until the towel in his hand was more red than not. He tried grabbing Juyeon's other hand, but the man just let it slip out of Chanhee's grasp, half uncaring, half purposefully annoying.

"Even me," Chanhee said in a quiet voice, and the sincerity of it made Juyeon look up.

"What?" His voice was hoarse. 

Chanhee grabbed a clean towel and wet it again but this time instead of leaning over Juyeon, he got inside of the bathtub too. As he sat down, his knees pressed against Juyeon's thighs and he could easily wipe his face with a corner of the rug.

"It's something about the post venom high," he reasoned. Uncharacteristically gentle, he wiped his own blood off Juyeon's chin slowly and with care. "Makes you feel like your life is gonna end. Like you want it to end."

"No, no," Juyeon protested, but he was too tired to despair again. "You don't get it. I wanted freedom, now I have none."

"You still got what you wanted," Chanhee countered simply. Juyeon leaned against his touch and the lukewarm towel. They were both equally soothing.

He couldn't find the right words for several seconds, but Chanhee didn't seem to care. He worked the blood off Juyeon's torso and neck methodically and let him think.

"I'm bound to you, like an animal on a leash."

"Is it all that bad?" The words shocked Juyeon, and his eyes snapped back to Chanhee at them. The man shrugged. "Is it all that bad, to be on my leash?"

Juyeon let his eyes fall closed as he considered. All he knew about Chanhee was how he killed, how he fucked, how he fed. Perhaps how he flirted, demanded, wanted to always be on top. Perhaps also that he wasn't entirely uncaring, he thought when he felt Chanhee's soft touch on his forehead, wiping the sweat and specks of blood from there.

He opened his eyes to see Chanhee's focused expression fixed on him. When Chanhee's gaze fell down to meet his eyesight, for the first time, he almost looked human.

Juyeon cracked a weak smile. "I guess I'll find out."

* * *

  
  


A couple of days was too short for Juyeon to say he threw his old life away, but he was aware something new began. If his transformation wasn't enough to prove that, Chanhee's giddiness definitely was. He almost preened, fixing his clothes just around the corner of the entrance to the Crimson Rabbit.

"Any happier and I'd say you're glowing," Juyeon couldn't help but comment. Chanhee just fixed his hair at that, as if every strand if it wasn't perfectly in its place.

"Can't deny. I haven't been this excited in years."

Juyeon furrowed his brows. "Why?"

“They don’t know anything,” Chanhee grinned, a dangerous expression on him.

“You haven’t told them?” Juyeon asked begrudgingly. It was equally as difficult to not give into Chanhee’s sweet words as it was to outright go against them.

Chanhee shook his head, his hair falling ever so slightly out of place. He fixed it with an elegant motion. “I want to see the shock on their faces when I walk you in on this,” he tugged on the leash.

Embarrassment mixed with lust, and Juyeon felt both swirl in his gut. “I don’t think I have much say in that.”

“Exactly,” when Chanhee smiled, his fangs flashed briefly at Juyeon. He couldn’t help but to smile back, knowing precisely that he was showing Chanhee the same thing.

Chanhee tugged on the leash again, and started walking towards the entrance. “Come on.”

The autumn nights no longer seemed chill, at least not to Juyeon. Still, he felt a shiver run through his body, and with no weather to blame it on he was forced to admit what really caused the sensation.

Chanhee in his dress, long legs on display, a dainty hand gripping the leash that held Juyeon. A leather collar was wrapped tight on Juyeon’s throat, the same one that Chanhee wore to the club on the day Juyeon’s life eternally changed. 

And under the collar, a fresh tattoo, swollen on the edges, located right were Chanhee first bit him. A symbol of who he was now, of who he belonged to, of what he would be for the rest of his existence.

Similar to a puff of smoke or a cloud, a blood red rabbit, etched forever into his skin.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_Three Months Later_

  
  


The chill of fall had since been replaced with the biting frost of mid-winter. The streets lacked their usual bustle of people, the couple inches of snow packed on the sidewalks enough to scare most inside. Those who were out kept themselves wrapped in layers of jackets, hurried in their steps as they moved. 

None paid mind to Juyeon, only dressed in a leather jacket and scarf. It was only to keep appearances, anyway. He didn’t need the warmth they brought, not anymore, but he didn’t want judging eyes on him as he walked to Hyunjae’s apartment for Eric’s birthday celebration. 

He hadn’t been in this part of the city before, not that he could remember. The streets and looming buildings were unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. They were new sights in a city he was learning to love. 

He kept his eyes on shop windows as he passed them by, most seemingly devoid of life. Antique store windows decorated with vintage dolls and figurines. A wedding boutique with silk dresses that flowed as beautifully as water. 

And an empty window with flyers and posters scattered on its exterior. One in particular caught his eye.

Juyeon couldn’t help but step closer to look, smiling when he realized what it was. 

_Missing - LEE JUYEON_

A picture that a coworker had taken at a work party was used, the smile on his face slightly forced. The flyer itself was wrinkled and slightly browned at the edges. Torn in some places. It’d been three months and the weather had not been kind. The flyer had been left to waste away, forgotten amongst the other wilting papers barely clinging to the window with peeling tape.

Juyeon reached up and gripped the flyer, ripping it from the window in a single pull. He balled it in his hands, discarding it without a second thought into a nearby trash can.

Missing. That was funny. 

Maybe he’d been missing a few months ago, lost in the vastness of wavering humanity. Wandering aimlessly looking for his place not knowing it didn’t exist, not yet.

But he was no longer lost.

He had found his place. 

Amongst the ranks of the Crimson Rabbit, he was eternally free.

**Author's Note:**

> kyle: [twitter](https://twitter.com/sailormarsbars)  
> kyle: [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/sailormarsbars)
> 
> max: [twitter](https://twitter.com/voguelight)  
> max: [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/voguelight)


End file.
